


You're Not Alone

by MistakenAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Kidnapping, Love Triangles, Polyandry, Rape/Non-con Elements, Time Travel, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 34,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistakenAngel/pseuds/MistakenAngel
Summary: Timeline: Set during fifth year initially.Hermione has a dark secret that she has been keeping from her friends: when Fenrir Greyback attacked the Burrow, he bit her and turned her into a werewolf. She fought him off, but barely escaped with her life. As she was fleeing for her life, she accidentally turned her time turner rings, and it transferred her to 1977, on to the Hogwarts Express as a very familiar werewolf and his friends are traveling to Hogwarts for their own fifth year...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

One: A Subdued Christmas

As soon as my feet touched terra firma after touching the dirty Coca Cola glass bottle that served as a port key, I knew that things in the Weasley household would be different. Ever since Sirius Black had to go on the run from the Ministry of Magic, me and my friends have had to lie on his behalf as to where Harry's godfather was located. We pleaded ignorance as always, but since we were students, they couldn't legally use veritaserum on us when questioning us.

Still, this Gestapo attitude towards me and my friends was wearing thin on our patience. I mostly felt bad about keeping my parents in the dark about these dark events in the wizarding world these days. But even they did not want me to really leave the house to finish my Christmas holiday in the Weasley family home. I had to be very persuasive in order to let them go to the Burrow.

So it was, that I received a dirty coca cola bottle from an owl on Christmas Eve, and I used it as soon as I was ready to go in the morning.

Personally, I do not have the same love for the Weasley family home that Harry does, but I don't disparage their poverty status at the same time. I knocked on the front door, and Mrs Weasley crushed me in a bear hug when I arrived.

"Oh, Hermione!" She said happily. "Come in, come in, dear! I am soo happy to have another set of hands to help me prepare dinner."

I groaned inwardly. As much as I loved Molly Weasely, I knew that help in the kitchen was not easy to come by with only one daughter, and the rest of her sons weren't too keen on 'doing women's work.' Ginny was already at work chopping up vegetables, and I was relegated to stuffing the turkey to prep it for baking in the oven. Oh, joy.

Soon, Tonks arrived with Lupin, and she helped out as well. Mrs Weasely supervised everyone, and was her usual control freak self as the Queen bee in charge. Lupin helped out with the gingerbread cookies, but he seemed to be the only guy who bothered to help out as more guests began arriving. Bill, Charlie, George, Fred, and Ron of course. Percy did not bother to show up, of course, because he was still estranged from the family for being 'too ambitious...'

🐺🐺🐺

More guests showed up, and as dinner was served, the tiny house was almost too full to serve the guest's needs. But as there was not much to talk of besides Voldemort, the usual mirth of Christmas was subdued, solemn even.

Harry arrived after dinner, and I hugged him first, but we barely had time to speak, because everyone besides Lupin craved his attention. I wandered into the small library, and found Lupin reading in one of Mr Weasley's chairs. He looked very tired, and had bags under his eyes.

"Can I join you Professor?" I asked.

Lupin laughed quietly. "Hermione, I haven't been your Professor for almost two years now, you can use my name you know."

I don't know why I blushed a little at that, but I did. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just a force of habit...Remus. What are you reading?"

"Wolfsbane potion ingredients according to Libatius Borage," Lupin said, amused. "It tastes terrible to me, but that's probably because I'm certain that Severus Snape formulates it that way."

I shrugged my shoulders. "No doubt. Wolfsbane is a toxin to most people, though. Muggle assassins have put them on their weapons for centuries in order to poison their marks."

Lupin grinned. "You really are one of the brightest witches of your age that I have met. How old are you, out of curiosity?"

I blushed. "Well, I aged a year due to my heavy use of a time turner my third year, so I turned sixteen in September."

Lupin nodded, and made a zipping motion across his lips. "I won't tell if you won't. But you have another question, I sense?"

"Do some werewolves get bitten willingly? Like, they asked for it? I know your lycanthropy came by being attacked," I asked.

Lupin's eyes widened. "Um, yes, some do. But it's very rare. Why do you ask?"

"Curiousity. I--"

Tonks popped her head in, and she cut me off, "There you are, Remus! What are you doing with _her_? We were supposed to be at my parents twenty minutes ago."

Lupin narrowed his eyes. "Dora, we were _talking_. Now, can we not do this here?"

Tonks's hair flared an angry shade of red. "Whatever. We're leaving."

She pushed into my shoulder as she all but dragged Lupin out of the house. Harry found me, and asked, "What was that about?"

"Jealousy problems, I guess?"

"Uh huh. Yeah, um, I was sent by Mrs Weasley to tell you that you're bunking with Ginny tonight," Harry informed me.

"Okay, I'll be right up."

We shared a hug, and it was an awkward one. Harry blushed, but he didn't stick around to explain why he was nervous. I kind of wished that he did, but it wasn't until late at night that the security wards around the property went off, and we realized that Bellatrix LeStrange and a handful of deatheaters had arrived to burn us out of the Burrow while we were still inside of it...


	2. The Fire

Smoke, that was first thing I smelled as I woke up. Ginny stirred beside me, and then the security wards went off.

"Come out, come out wherever you are little anties!" Bellatrix called. "I wanna play!!"

Ginny threw on her robe, and I did the same over my pajamas. I grabbed my wand, and touched my chest to make sure I had my time turner on. Good, it was still there. She grabbed her wand.

"Do you think we can apparate out of here?" Ginny asked.

I shook my head. "Not likely, but we need to get the hell out of here all the same. You with me?"

Ginny nodded. "Yep. Right behind you, girl."

The boys were freaking out, as usual, but the fire seemed to be coming from the dry wheat that surrounded the property. I led everyone out, and that was when Harry spotted Bellatrix LeStrange, jumping and capering about as she cackled like a mad woman. I saw that she had Greyback, Yaxley, and Dolohov with her.

Harry ran after Bellatrix, and Ginny followed him. "Nooo! Ginny!" Mr Weasley yelled.

I took off running after both of my friends, and Ron ran after me like the idiot he was. I soon got a stitch in my side as I lost sight of my friends. But when I stopped to catch my breath, that was when I heard a low, chilling laugh.

"Mmm...I can smell ye pretty," Fenrir Greyback taunted. "On yer moon blood, and ripe fer the plucking. Lovely. I shall enjoy myself with ye."

I couldn't tell where he was speaking, but I held out my wand defensively all the same. Then I heard the movement before I saw him, and I began to run, and fire off hex after hex to get back to safety, but he was too strong for me.

He grabbed me from behind, and his muscles were huge. I stepped on his feet, and tried to struggle, but then I felt him bite me, hard on my right hand. Blood welled up, and I screamed bloody murder.

Somehow, I still don't know how, he dropped me, and I took off running further into the wheat field. I heard him try to taunt me with lewd comments, but I tuned them out. I took out my time turner, and quickly flipped them back, but I wasn't sure how many times I did, because when they began to spin on their own, I felt the time portal open up, and I landed....on a train bench on the Hogwarts Express.

I saw a group of boys crowd around me, and I noticed that one of them was Remus Lupin. His soft brown eyes was the last thing I saw before I fell unconscious. I just had no idea that I had arrived at a time two years before I was born..1977...


	3. The Hogwarts Express

Remus

"Easy, guys!" He shouted. "Geez, give the girl some breathing space for crying out loud! James, shut the door. Sirius, help me with her."

A brunette girl wearing light gray pajamas under a white cotton robe just fell into their cabin...out of midair, as if she apparated from wherever she came from. She was clutching a vine wrapped wand, and her hazel eyes were barely open. She closed them, and Sirius began wiping at her face with a napkin.

He sniffed her, and noticed that she was losing a lot of blood, but it wasn't all coming from the bite on her left hand.

Mooney stirred slightly, and murred slightly. Sirius said, "Yeah, she's on her rag, I smell it too off of her, but why is Mooney so interested?"

Remus examined her hand, and drew back in alarm. "Fuck! She's...she was bitten. Like, she's going to be like...like _me_."

James Potter popped back in from the loo, and he looked the scene over. "Okay, a witch just showed up out of thin air. That's a thing. What's up?"

Peter was cowering in the corner of the train compartment, and he stammered, "R-Remus says she's gonna have a furry problem soon. Shouldn't we like, tell Professor Slughorn about this, man? Maybe he can, like help."

Remus glared at Pettigrew, and said, "Oh, sure, let's just tell the Slytherin Head of House that we've got another werewolf in our midst! _I'm_ in charge of her, and _I_ will take her to Dumbledore myself."

"Easy Remus," James soothed. "Pete's just suggesting it, cause' he's like the Potions teacher. There's no need to work yourself in a tizzy over it."

Remus's eye went yellow in one eye, and Mooney growled through him, "I think there is. I smell Greyback all over her, and so I must protect her."

Remus shook his head, and his eyes went normal again. "Sorry, Mooney, he's....he feels protective over her. I didn't lash out at any of you guys, did I?"

James shook his head. "Nah, he was okay. I'll go get Lily, maybe she has a spare uniform for her."

"We don't even know if she goes to our school," Sirius put in. "I mean, she's in her pajamas for goodness sakes. And if she did go to Hogwarts, she could be in any school House, we just don't know."

"It's better than the clothes she has on," James reasoned. "I'll be back. Any of you guys coming?"

Only Peter went with him. When Sirius and Remus were alone with the mysterious witch, Sirius waved his wand, and cleaned her up. She had lots of cuts on her face, and besides looking bruised in some places, she looked no worse for wear. Then her eyes fluttered open, and she looked about the train cabin in shock.

"Oh my gods, Sirius?! Professor Lupin?!" She nearly shrieked. "W-Where am I?"

Remus was puzzled that she would call him a Professor, but he had to ask. "Um, where are you from where I'm a teacher of anything? I'm a sixth year at Hogwarts. The year is--"

"1977," The girl said, in awe. She sat up, and she pulled out a golden time turner from within her shirt. The rings seemed to be frozen. "I...I'm sorry. I'm from the year 1996. In September of that year, I would have turned sixteen. You were my D.A.D.A teacher, but because Professor Snape let slip that you're a werewolf, you resigned, even though Dumbledore tried to urge you to still keep the job."

She turned to Sirius and said, "You get accused of a murder you didn't commit, and have to go into hiding, because the Ministry is hellbent on seeing you get put back into Azkaban. Also, you're my best friend Harry's godfather."

Remus and Sirius both stared at this witch in disbelief, but she definitely wasn't lying about what she saw, or experienced. "And...you don't care that I'm a werewolf?" He asked her.

The girl smiled, and something about it made butterflies form in his stomach. "No. Well, third year, you did forget to drink your wolfsbane potion one night, and Professor Snape had to protect me and my friends from Mooney, but I swear that was only the one time you lost control. You never attacked anyone in your classes, and you were one of my favorite teachers, aside from Professor McGonagall, that is."

Sirius laughed, "I'm trying to picture Snivillus--"

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Careful, Sirius. He may be a git, but he deserves respect. I know you and your friends don't like him, but he's not evil."

"You sound like you like him," Sirius quipped. "He looks like a gargoyle. Why would any girl like him?"

The girl laughed. "Looks aren't everything, Sirius. Beauty fades with age. You sure looked ragged as hell when Harry and I busted you out of the astronomy tower. The point is is that Severus has a brilliant mind, he's an accomplished legilimens, occlumens, he's amazing at potions, and he's one of the bravest wizards I have ever met...in my time, at least. At school, I'm sure he's just a sullen, lonely kid who fell in with the wrong crowd."

Remus was about to say something when Lily popped in, carrying some spare clothes. The girl and Lily talked some, and they hugged. "Okay, you guys, out, Hermione has to change into my uniform here," Lily ordered.

Remus looked at Hermione, as she was named, and wished that he could believe what she was saying was the truth, but it all seemed too weird to believe. Him a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Sirius a godfather? To whose kid? He wondered. But one thing was for sure, he would get to the bottom of it before all was said and done, that was for sure....


	4. The Hogwarts Express Pt. 2

I didn't mean to blurt out what I said to Sirius and Remus, but seeing them as younger teen guys really compelled me to tell the truth. Lily hugged me right away, she was a hugger, just like me, I discovered.

"I don't know if these will fit you," Lily said, once the guys were gone. "But you know the spells to make stuff fit, right?"

I laughed, "Yeah. Fourth year McGonagall taught the girls that spell. Does she still do that?"

Lily nodded, grinning. "Yeah. She's a strict old thing, but I like her. Are you a Hogwarts student?"

I found the knickers, and bra. "Oh. You don't happen to have a pad or tampon, do you?" I asked. "I'm on my period."

Lily looked through her purse, and produced a maxi pad. "I bleed like a sive on my cycle so it's pretty thick."

I took the pad, and chuckled, "That's okay, I'll manage. I was a Gryffindor in my time, but the hat almost put me in Ravenclaw at my sorting. I just...things are pretty different in my time. I have my friends, but a lot of bad things even I can't tell my parents about, is happening. Hopefully, I can prevent some of that, starting with Severus Snape."

Lily's green eyes widened. "What's your interest in Sev? He doesn't seem to be your type. He's a Slytherin, our school rivals. They don't like us lions on principle."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, for goodness sakes! I don't like him _that_ way, Lily. But if he wasn't bullied, and had friends who cared about his brilliant mind, then maybe he won't go down the road he does, and he can help out Dumbledore more when the time comes."

I put on the rest of Lily's spare uniform, and I had to use Transfiguration to alter it to include how much more busty I was. But luckily, our skirt sizes were the same. The bra had to be adjusted too, since I took after my mum, and developed a D cup. Lily had small C cups. I had to adjust the shoes too, but when I was dressed, I felt better. I tucked my time turner into my shirt, and went into the loo to change out my pad, and use the facilities. When I was done, I found that the guys had come back, and I saw the one wizard I never thought to meet again: Peter Pettigrew.

I punched him in the face, hard. "You snivilling, whining little rat! I should kill you now for what you did to Sirius, to Lily, to James...Hell, even to Harry himself!! You deserve to be shot for what you did! Twelve years of hell for Sirius! A _family_ destroyed by your treachery! You don't deserve to call yourself a fucking Gryffindor."

The guys pulled me off of Pettigrew, and he whimpered and cried. "I...Whatever I did...Will do, I'm..S-Sorry. Soo sorry."

"I will be watching you, Pettigrew," I warned.

He nodded his head weakly, and cowered in the corner, terrified of me. He scurried away, and went to go sit with the other Gryffindors. Hogsmeade was coming into view, and I saw Hogwarts in the distance. How different would the school be? Probably not much, but certainly, the staff would be different, because at least Snape and Lupin were still students in this time, and Dumbledore was still the Headmaster. Harry's parents were alive, Arthur Weasely and Molly Prewett were students as well.

The Marauders looked at me with shock, but I apologized, "I'm sorry about Peter. He just...he did some pretty unforgiveable things in my time to you Lily, and you, James. You too, Sirius."

"Who is Harry, though?" Lily asked. "You said you were his best friend."

I couldn't get over how much Harry looked like both of his parents. He had Lily's eyes, her mouth shape, chin, and nose. But the rest of him down to his messy dark hair was all James Potter.

I smiled. "You will find out in three years. You and James. Are you two dating?"

They blushed as they looked at each other. James scratched at his head, a quirk Harry had as well when he got nervous. "Well...um, we kind of..."

"I don't know, we've talked about it, but we're both not sure," Lily admitted, blushing.

Sirius laughed, "Oh man, go for it. Now that 'Mione's put you on the spot, you gotta ask her out now."

James turned to Lily and asked, "How about it, Lil? Will you go out with me?"

Lily looked to me, and I nodded my head encouragingly. She smiled, and said, "Sure, why not? We can like, see a movie or something. Ooo! Hermione must come with! She can choose either of our friends to go out with."

Sirius grumbled, "Guys, I'm not looking for a rebound after Marlene. Remus, you take our new gal pal to the movies."

Remus looked like he was going to refuse, but I noticed one of his eyes go yellow, and a deeper voice came out of him, "I will go where the mate goes."

I felt someone take over my senses, and a more mature voice came out of my mouth, "Same. What are you called, mate?"

"Mooney," Remus's wolf murred.

"Selene," My wolf murred in response. She sniffed him, and nudged his chest. "Mmm, a handsome one you are. Dark, black fur, lovely scent."

Mooney nudged me too, and he growled softly, "Beautiful gray fur, mixed with white. I can't wait until the full moon."

Our wolves retreated, and I was still in Remus's arms. I blushed beet red, and scooted away from him. "I...I'm sorry. What just happened?"

Sirius chuckled. "Um, your wolf just talked through you. We're used to it with Remus, but Padfoot, my animagus dog--"

"I know, I've met Padfoot many times," I interrupted. "He's a black Irish Wolfhound. What did they say to each other?"

Remus said nervously, "I think...I think your wolf is my wolf's mate. But um, if that's true, we're going to have to...umm..."

"Oh. That," I said, understanding. "I did read something about that, that when a werewolf finds their mate that they have to seal the bond by being intimate in both of their forms."

"Yes, that is true," Remus said, clearly not comfortable with talking about it in front of his friends. "But we can talk about it later in private."

"I agree. So, since I was technically born two years from now, what should my last name be?" I asked.

James shrugged. "I dunno, what is your actual last name, Hermione?"

"Granger. It's a muggle last name," I explained. "I don't exactly look like a Potter, my hair isn't dark enough. Nor could I be a Black. No offense, Sirius."

Sirius grinned. "None taken, but having a pureblood name would be better. You would be cute as a blonde. Maybe you could be a Malfoy, or a LeStrange."

I shook my head. "Are you sure I could pass myself off as a Black, Sirius? I stayed at Grimmauld Place, but beyond a few anecdotal things you told Harry, I know next to nothing about your family. I know a little bit more about your family, James, actually."

James grinned. "Cool. Then, you're my long lost sister until you can get back to your time."

"But her hair isn't dark enough," Lily quipped. "All of your family has dark brown hair, James. The eye color matches, yeah, but not her hair, it's too chestnut colored."

Sirius waved his wand over my hair. "Voila, one Hermione Potter coming right up. Let's say that your mum gave you up for adoption, but you were stuck in the foster system--"

"Until a year ago," James added. "My parents were overjoyed to finally find their daughter from their own school days."

Lily held James's hand. "But do you think your parents will go along with this, Jimmy?"

James smiled. "Sure. Mum always said she wanted a girl. Plus, you seem pretty smart and brainy, she'll love that about you, Hermione."

"Thanks, James."  
"No sweat."

The train stopped in Hogsmeade Station, and we all disembarked. I saw a much younger Hagrid herd the first years off of the train, and on to the boats. I then spotted Severus Snape in the crowd, and despite the Slytherin uniform, he looked...kind of cute, actually. His hair was a little longer, but that wasn't so weird, it was the seventies, after all. Men had long hair in those days, it was a popular trend, after all.

James followed my eyeline, and he strode over to Severus. Severus glared at all of us, and said, "I'm not in the mood for this, Potter. Can we just avoid each other for the foreseeable future?"

James giggled. "Nah, I think not. See, I'm tired of you looking at Lily, and--"

"Your jealousy is immature...brother," I seethed. "Now please, leave him alone."

Severus looked me over, and he scowled, "I don't need _your_ pity. Sister to Potter? That's a laugh." He waved his black wand over my hair. "Hm, can I ask what your name is, or do I need to use legilimency?"

"Hermione."

"Severus," He said, and lightly scanned my mind. "Intriguing. Well, if you can tear yourself away from these Neanderthals for an afternoon, I think we can discuss these memories of yours further. Good evening, Miss Granger."

Lily whispered in my ear, "That's the nicest I have seen Sev in like a year. What did he see in your mind? He has never used legilimency on me."

"I'm not sure," I said, honestly as mystified as her. "But he caught my name, I know that much. Can I ask why the guys don't like him?"

Lily brushed her red hair out of her eyes as we got into the next thestral drawn carriage. "Well, it's more like Jimmy doesn't like him. I think it has to do with me being friends with Severus first, and he's jealous of that. Remus is indifferent, Pete is terrified of him, and Sirius just thinks Sev is weird. Why do you like him?"

How could I explain? "It's more like I admire and respect him," I explained carefully. "He was very brave, and his brilliance at potions made me respect him as his student."

Lily blinked in surprise. "Oh. Can I ask what he's like...years from now, I mean?"

"Snarky, sarcastic, and stubborn," I laughed. "He was a strict teacher, but he encouraged free thinking in the essays he assigned. I like that structure in a class, actually."

The guys rode in another carriage, and Lily and I didn't say much after that. But as the castle of Hogwarts loomed closer and closer, I felt better about this little blast into the past, and the possibilities it would bring to me in the long run...


	5. An Odd Meeting

Hogwarts seemed more or less the same as I remembered it, and as my new friends led me into the Great Hall, I found the Gryffindor table easily enough. I looked up at the teacher's long table: Sprout, Sinestra, Trelawny, Flitwick, and Grubblyplank, who was the Care of Magical Creatures Professor. A stern faced blonde wizard sat where Severus Snape would sit when he became the Potions teacher.

"Sirius? Who is that teacher on the end?" I asked out of genuine curiosity.

Sirius looked up at the teacher, and he smirked as he saw who I was talking about. "Him? Oh, that's Professor Abraxus Malfoy. He's Lucius Malfoy's dad. He's a real snob that guy, always puts on airs and turning a blind eye to whatever Slytherin House does. He teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts."

He saw us looking at him, and his gray eyes narrowed at us. "Oh, great, more Malfoys. But you're a pureblood yourself, so why should you care about his opinion?" I asked.

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "I don't, not really, but since the Blacks are cousins to them, and every pureblood family in some way, I kinda gotta watch my p's and q's in his classroom, or the holidays would be very uncomfortable, let's just say."

The first years were being sorted, and I watched with interest on who got sorted into each House. But then I saw an older teen girl sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Pettigrew noticed me look over, and stammered, "Th-That's Jane Fawley. She's a pureblood, but she's one of the first in her family to be sorted into Ravenclaw...or so I'm told."

"You're still mooning over her, Pete?" Sirius giggled. "Geez, if it matters that much to you, ask the girl out."

Pettigrew blushed. "Nah, she's...um, she wouldn't go for someone like me. I heard she likes some muggle guy in her town...Not that I've been keepin' up on it at all."

"He wouldn't happened to be named Jon would he?" I asked.

"Uh...Yeah, he's--"

"My father," I finished. The Marauders looked at me with shock. "I won't interfere with my parents, but it's nice to know that I'm not a muggleborn, after all. Thanks, Pete. I'm sorry about earlier. With what was going on in my time, it was hard seeing you alive again."

"A--Alive?"  
"Never mind."

🐺🐺🐺

I saw Professor McGonagall sit down next to Dumbledore after she was done sorting the students. Professor Malfoy then got up, and whispered something into the Headmaster's ear. I saw Dumbledore's blue eyes fall on me, and he raised his glass to me meaningfully. I saluted him as well. I followed along with my new friend's conversations, but that little exchange disturbed me.

I ate what I could in front of me, and when dinner was finally done, Remus turned to me, "Are you ready to go see Dumbledore?"

I nodded. "Yeah. As ready as I will ever be. I have to see if I am even going to be a Gryffindor in this time."

Remus grinned. "Hey, I don't care what House the sorting hat chooses for you, we're in this werewolf thing together. You're not alone, you won't ever be alone in this, I promise you that."

I took his hand in mine. He squeezed it back, but he didn't pull away from me either. I laced my fingers through his, and his smile as he looked down at me sent tingles all through my body.

We walked up to the teacher's table, and Dumbledore said genially, "Mr Lupin, I see you have found our new school ward. Professor Malfoy tells me that you apparated into the Hogwarts Express."

I nodded. "Yes, sir. Not by choice. Can we speak in private about this?"

"Yes, of course," Dumbledore decided. "We will. Mr Lupin, if you will excuse us?"

But Remus wouldn't leave my side. "Professor, I can't. She, um...has a similar...problem as I do. I would feel better about having this talk by her side."

Malfoy scowled. "It's too risky, Headmaster, one wolf is enough, let alone two, and--"

Dumbledore rounded on Malfoy. "Excuse me, Abraxus? But last I checked, Hogwarts was under _my_ leadership, not yours. I will decide what is best for the greater good of this school. Now, do help Horace with the Slytherins, or we will have further words."

"The governors will hear of this!"  
"Yes, I'm certain they will."

When Lucius Malfoy's father left the now emptied Great Hall, Dumbledore greeted us more genially, "Come, Mr Lupin, and Miss...I did not catch your surname, young lady, forgive my ill manners."

"Granger sir, my name is Hermione Granger," I answered politely. "But Remus and his friends suggested I be given a pureblood last name to fit in more, since Granger is a muggle last name."

Dumbledore smiled, nodding his head. "Ah. Well, as a half blood myself, I don't care that you aren't affiliated with the sacred 28 families as they are called. But let us speak more comfortably in my office, shall we?"

🐺🐺🐺

He held out his hand, and Remus and I grabbed on to his arm. We apparated to his office. Dumbledore went to his desk, and sat down in his elaborate chair. Remus and I sat down on the chairs before his desk.

"Please explain how you came to apparate on to the Hogwarts Express," Dumbledore said.

I pulled out my time turner. "It was during Christmas of my fifth year. It was almost 1996, in my time, and in September I would have turned sixteen for--"

"Your sixth year of that term," Dumbledore put in. "I see. I know you cannot tell me much of your time, but Mr Lupin mentioned that you contracted lycanthropy from an attack?"

I showed him my bitten hand. The bite healed up, but the scar would always be there for the rest of my life as a constant reminder.

"I was on holiday at the Burrow, my best friend Ron Weasley's family home. My best friend Harry Potter was there as well, and so was Ginny, Ron's sister. You were there too, Remus, and most of the Weasely's were there too, so it was a crowded house. In the middle of the night, Bellatrix LeStrange, Fenrir Greyback, and Dolohov, showed up to kidnap and kill Harry to, I guess, prove to Voldemort that they could move up in the ranks of the deatheaters.

"Anyways, they began burning down the wheat fields, and Harry ran off after Bellatrix, because he was enraged by her role in killing Sirius Black, his godfather. Me and Ginny ran off after him, but I got lost, and Greyback...He grabbed me, and I tried to fight him off, but he _bit_ me. He almost tore my hand off, and I began flipping my time turner rings backward as soon as I was free of him. I wasn't thinking of a specific time to go to, it was just instinct. I guess I thought that if I could go back in time, I could save everyone by urging them to leave the party early. The rest Remus knows."

Remus said, "My friend James has a kid?"

"Yeah, with Lily."  
"Wow. Is Harry a good kid?"

"Yes. He's too into Quidditch for my taste," I added. "But he made Seeker in his first year, and he is brilliant at it."

Dumbledore nodded. "Which House were you in when you were first sorted Miss Granger?"

"Gryffindor."

Dumbledore's blue eyes sparkled with amusement. "Indeed? Well, we shall see where to put you if you are going to be staying with us."

He got up, and went to one of the book shelves where the sorting hat was placed. He put it on my head, and it said, "Intriguing mind we have here. But one I have sorted before. Oh, yes, I _never_ forget a sorting. You have the daring of a Gryffindor, and the mind of a Ravenclaw. But where to put you for the time you will be here? Ah yes, I know...Gryffindor."

Both Dumbledore and Remus breathed a sigh of relief at that. Dumbledore put the sorting hat away. He sat back down at his desk. "Now then, I can perhaps fix your time turner, Miss Granger. But it will take some time, of course. In the meantime, I would like some of your memories to examine. I assume you know what a pensieve is?"

"Yes sir," I said happily. "It is a bowl-like object where you can place memories from your mind, or another witch or wizard's into it, and experience the memories physically, rather than using legilimency to experience the memories psychically. But the potion to make it is very complex, and only Potions Masters can make it. They don't teach it at the school level."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Indeed. In America they formulate gallons of Draught of Living Death to kill criminals, rather than using a dementor to give them the Last Kiss."

"That sounds about as barbaric as electrocuting someone to death," Remus quipped. "But what about Hermione's last name? My friend James Potter agreed to kinda adopt her as his sister."

Dumbledore was silent for a long time, but then said, "I think I can persuade Professor McGonagall to foster you, Miss Granger. You look enough like a McGonagall to pass for a Niece of hers. Let's say that you transferred from Beauxbatons, because you heard that your parents--"

"Are going through divorce proceedings," I supplied. "My mum caught my dad with one of his dental hygienists at work, and they were trying to make things work for my sake, but this was the straw that broke the camel's back."

Dumbledore clapped his hands. "Brilliant story. And what was your school House at Beauxbatons?"

"Silver Pegasus, it's like Ravenclaw," I supplied. "I don't have to pass for French, do I, sir?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "No. But can you speak it?"

"Yes," I said in French. "Very fluently, if I need to. But I would rather not to speak it. I prefer English. My mom loves Paris, and the art scene, so I have a lot of experience with the language. We went there every summer holiday when we could."

Dumbledore clapped his hands. "Excellent. I will inform your Aunt Minerva of this auspicious news. May I show her the memories?"

"If it will convince her, then yes."  
"Then I will."

He produced an empty vial, and handed it to me. I took out my wand, and touched it to my temple. I put in what memories were important to help him see the dangers Voldemort posed in my time, and some about everyone I knew, including Snape, Harry, Sirius, and Pettigrew. Hopefully, he would do the right thing and help me. But one never knew with Albus Dumbledore. He did things for his own reasons, whatever they were.

I stoppered my memories, and handed the vial to Dumbledore, and he said, "Thank you, Miss McGonagall. I will have your wolfsbane delivered by Professor Slughorn himself when the moon is full enough. Same with you, Mr Lupin. Good night, as you both know, classes start bright and early in the morning."

He handed me a time chart, and I thanked him. Remus and I left the Headmaster's office not speaking for a long time. When we got to the fat lady portrait Remus said, "Dilligrout."

"Indeed," The fat lady said.

We made our way inside the Gryffindor common room, and Remus said, "About our wolves speaking through each other, Mooney is still excited to um..." He stammered, blushing. "Have a mate. I'm not...experienced, shall we say?"

I blushed, but felt relief. "I've made out with past boyfriends. Two of them, but we never...um...went all the way before. I'll be as new to it as you."

"Thank Merlin."

I laughed. "It's okay, Remus, really. I'm a little weirded out to have to _do..it_ with you since in my time, you were my teacher, and you had a girlfriend already. But I don't think she was Mooney's mate at all."

Remus stepped closer to me, and he caressed my cheek. "How could she be when I see a beautiful witch in front of me who will be mine this next full moon?"

I felt my heart skip a beat. Gods, he was so handsome in a bookish, coffee shop intellectual kind of way. He kissed me softly, and pulled away. "I...I'm sorry. It's too soon, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I want to, but--"

Remus kissed my hand, the one Greyback bit. Mooney licked it slightly. "It's okay. It's too soon for both of us. You're just...you're really beautiful, Hermione. I'm finding it hard to not be with you now."

I kissed him lightly on the lips. "Me too. But we will on the full moon."

"Good night, my mate," Mooney growled softly through Remus.

"You too, my handsome mate," Selena said through me. He nudged me, and she did the same to him through me. It probably would look weird to an outside onlooker, but to werewolves it was completely normal: two mates affectionately nudging one another.

We parted then, and I managed to get my old bed back, and it was right next to the future Mrs Molly Weasley it turned out. I slept the sleep of the exhausted, not knowing that I had perhaps given the Headmaster of Hogwarts a very bitter pill to swallow concerning the future of Hogwarts itself...


	6. Odd Lab Partners

It was two weeks into classes before I got assigned Potions class. When I arrived, Professor Slughorn was already there, and he said happily, "Today, I will be assigning each of you your lab partners for all of this year. In the interest of House unity, you will be divided up and assigned to rival school Houses. So, come up, take your parchment, and it will show you who your lab partner will be."

James got assigned Lucius, Peter a Hufflepuff girl I didn't know, and Sirius got to work alongside his brother Regulus, who was in Slytherin House. I picked up the parchment, and it said Severus Snape on it.

He scowled at me, "Well, it looks like you're with me, McGonagall. You had better be good at Potions, because I won't have you dragging my grade down, because--"

"You want to be a Potions Master one day," I finished. "I know. And don't worry, I'm good at it. Not as good as you, but I'm competent enough. I got Outstandings every year."

Lily mouthed to me, 'Be careful around him.' I nodded to her, and he glared at her. Slughorn began assigning us all to work on the Sober Up Potion.

Severus began working fast, gracefully even. "You chop up the ingredients, and stir, I will take notes. Got it?"

"Yes, Profes---Severus," I said. He rose an eyebrow at that, and we ceased to talk, unless it was important.

When the vapor over the cauldron turned a healthy lime green, I stirred it, and as Snape reached for something around me, his arm wrapped around my waist accidentally.

"I...I'm so sorry," He stammered. He quickly let go of me, blushing. "I really didn't mean to be so familiar with you."

I gave the potion a few more stirs, and let it cool as I extinguished the flames underneath our cauldron so it could cool.

"It's okay," I said. "It's not like you tried to kiss me or anything."

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, um...that would have been such a shame, right?"

I grinned. "Totally. A total bummer, and so against the House rivalry. What a scandal."

Severus flashed me a ghost of a smile. "Yes, completely. About those memories of yours...um...I have a pensieve. Do you think we could...today, look at some of them? You said you knew me, sort of. I'm curious to know who I was to you."

I looked over my time table. "Sure, I have a free period after lunch. I already said I would have lunch with Remus."

He tried to hide his disappointment, but I could see it plain as day on his face. "Oh. Okay, well, I'll see you...without your so called friends."

He cleaned up his potions supplies, and I cleaned up my things as well. Remus came up to me, and asked, "So, um, how was it partnering up with the dungeon bat?"

"Remus, hush," I warned. "He's not that bad, really. You're one to talk about being possessive now."

He frowned. "Need I remind you of where we have to be on the full moon?"

I glared at him. "I'm not here just to be Mooney's bedmate. I'm here to hopefully change things for the better. If I have to befriend Severus Snape, I'm going to do it, and our friends aren't going to screw it up for me."

"But he's a Slytherin--"

I laughed. "Really? You're pulling the House rivalry card? That's about as ignorant as hating him for being a different race. Now, let me go, Remus Lupin."

He did, and I shouldered my backpack, brushing past him as I went to Charms class with the Ravenclaws. I went to Transfiguration, Arithmancy, and Herbology. When lunch came around, I sat with Remus and the other Marauders.

James strolled up with Lily on his arm, and there was a knowing smirk on his face. "What did you do?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Not much. It's just that new sci fi muggle movie is playing in Piccadilly, and I totally want to see it."

"You mean Star Wars?" I asked.  
"Yeah. Is it good?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Sure, if you like intergalactic Risk, and odd incest fluff on a subtle level."

All of my friends looked at me, mystified. "Never mind. It's a good series. The next two movies would make that criticism more clear to you. It's a classic good verses evil story of space wizards and the muggles fighting against them."

Sirius giggled. "Space wizards? That's funny, Mione.' Are you serious?"

I sighed. "Whatever. Go see it, or don't, I don't care. I've already seen all three episodes over thirty times."

I finished my lunch, and grabbed a spare chicken sandwich, and water. "Listen, I have something I have to do. I'll go see it, I haven't seen it in the theater before."

Lily noticed my urgency, and she said, "Could you guys excuse us?"

They obeyed her. "Listen, if you're trying to appeal to Sev's good side, he doesn't have one. He called me a mudblood. He seemed sorry about it, but his fascination with the dark arts--"

"Has zero to do with you, Lily," I snapped. "None! Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe, he likes to study other subjects in order to excel in school?"

"But those friends of his--"

"I don't want to hear it, Evans. Honestly, you're even more judgmental than Harry, and that's saying a hell of a lot," I accused. "Now please, if I can help in being his friend, a genuine friend, then maybe he won't go down such a dark path in three years."

🐺🐺🐺

I left with my things, and I found Severus by a weeping willow tree by the Black Lake. He was making notes in his Potions textbook, and I had to clear my throat to get him to look up at me.

His black eyes met mine, and he said, "I would have thought your idiot friends would try to keep you from me."

I took off my cloak, and sat on it like a blanket. "Oh, believe me they tried. They think you're like the son of Satan or something because you hang out with Lucius Malfoy's friends."

A faint smile creased his lips. "And what do you think? Are you afraid of a Slytherin corrupting you?"

I laughed. "No, not in the slightest. I brought you a sandwich and a water if you're hungry. You can decide to be my friend or not, once you see my memories."

He nodded. He unscrewed the cap of the water bottle and took a sip. "Fair enough. Lupin seems a bit possessive of you, though. Black too to a certain extent."

I took off my glove to reveal my bitten hand. "Well, see, that's his wolf's doing. I was bitten by Greyback on this hand, and so every full moon I have to well...be with Lupin...in that way."

He examined it carefully, and said, "Yes, but it's only during the full moon that you have to be exclusive with him. You would be bound only to him if Lupin was the one who bit you. See what I'm getting at, Granger?"

I blushed as red as a beet at that revelation. "Um..." I swallowed. "I doubt Mooney would like that very much."

"Fuck him," Severus chuckled, "Oh, that's right, you will. Sorry, poor choice of words. My humor can be--"

"Dark, I know. Mine too."  
"Really?"

"Yes. But on to why you asked to meet with me," I said, all business again. "What are you working on?"

He showed me his text book. "It's a new way to formulate Darught of Living Death. See where Borage says to cut up your sopphorus beans?"

"Yes. Is that wrong?"

Severus smiled, a genuine one. Good Lord, had he ever smiled in all the time he was my teacher? I don't recall one single time. I felt an odd tingle in the pit of my belly at seeing him smile, it turned him in a handsome wizard, indeed.

"Yes and no," He answered. "See, you _can_ cut up those beans, but it's hard as hell, even with a silver knife. But if you crush them with the flat of the blade, it releases the juices much easier, and you don't run the risk of well, putting out one of your eyes if it should fly into your eyes."

"I may have to wear gloves when Slughorn manages to teach this," I said. "Werewolves are allergic to any kind of silver, as you know."

"Yes, I'm aware."

We finished up lunch, and went down to the Slytherin common room. Severus said the password, and inside, the main area felt like being in a cave-like gothic cathedral with an impressive underwater view of the Black Lake.

"It's beautiful," I said, with awe. "Gryffindor Tower is cramped by comparison."

Severus grinned. "I'm sure. But Slytherins get our own apartments, so it feels like a lot of space. Come, we need privacy to go this trip down memory lane properly."

He reached for my hand, and I took it. He unlocked his door, and locked it behind us. The suite was set up like a luxury hotel room, only it had a private parlor, huge bathroom, and walk in closet. Severus led me to his parlor, and took down his pensieve.

He set it carefully on the table, and he said, "Last chance for me to live in ignorance. Are you sure that you want to show me myself as an older guy?"

I set my things down on the floor, and I tapped my wand to my temple. The memory strand was long, because I covered years one to four, and what I remembered, including where he protected me and my friends from Professor Lupin the night we saved Sirius Black from The Last Kiss. I extracted the memory strand, and it fell off of my wand into the waters of the pensieve.

I stirred it, and an older Severus floated up, sneering: " _That is the third time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger. Do you take pride in being an incessant little know it all?"_

"Are you ready?" I asked the younger Snape by my side.

He nodded. "Yes. Let's go."

We put our faces into the pensieve, and landed in the Hogwarts of my past....


	7. Memory Lane

Severus

Hogwarts didn't look that much different, but then he saw a younger Hermione Granger, accompanied by a tall, lanky ginger haired boy with freckles on his face, and a shorter black haired boy with green eyes, black round glasses, and they all wore Gryffindor uniforms.

"The ginger is Ronald Weasely, and the other is Harry Potter," She explained. "She is James Potter's son, Lily is his mother. But unfortunately, Lord Voldemort killed his parents when he was one, and his Aunt and Uncle Dursley psychologically abuse him. I tried so many times to get my parents to let Harry stay with us, but my dad wouldn't hear of it."

Severus digested this information, and it felt like a bitter pill to swallow: Lily chose that bullying idiot over him! He felt disgusted with himself. They followed the three kids down to the dungeon, and sat in the back of the classroom. Then he saw a very tall, black haired wizard emerge from his office, and Severus saw himself in this man's face.

"There will be no silly wand waving or silly incantations in this classroom," His older self said brusquely. "As such, I do not expect all of you to appreciate the subtle art that is potion making. But for those select few...who possess the predisposition. I can teach you to bewitch the mind, and ensnare the senses. I can tell you to brew glory, fame, and even put a stopper...in death."

"Quite the boast from myself, isn't it?" Younger Severus asked, smirked. "I think he was expecting a bigger reaction, being a Slytherin, and teaching mostly his House, and yours for this lesson."

Hermione chuckled. "Yes, but watch how your older self reacts to having Harry in his class."

"Mr Potter," Older Severus's voice was mildly mocking in tone. "Our new celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I took an infusion of asphodel to and infusion of wormwood?"

Younger Severus laughed. "I...I don't know, sir," Harry stammered.

"You don't know? Well, let's try this again: where would you look if I asked you to find me a Bezoar?" Older Severus demanded.

"I don't know."

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Older Severus pressed.

Younger Severus grinned. "A trick question, I love it. Oh, you want to answer all of the questions, I see. I'm clearly a better teacher than Professor Slughorn."

Hermione sighed, "Yes. But don't you see how you were using your hatred of his father against him?"

Severus nodded. "I do. But don't you see that I was trying to also get him to think for himself on his feet? Clearly, he wasn't going to get it from the other teachers."

Hermione's eyes widened. "I...I didn't think of it like that. You did that with me as well. Even in class today you did that."

His smile warmed her heart. "Well, yeah. I can't stand to be around idiots. My cousin Lucius is a git, but at least his family gives me a decent place to stay away from my parents."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Severus scowled. "I don't recall needing your compassion or pity."

"It's _not_ pity, you git!" Hermione snapped. "It's called me being your godsdamned friend. I'm not Lily Evans. I don't even care if you call me a mudblood. My mother is a pureblood, a Fawley, so I'm relieved I'm not actually a muggleborn as I originally believed. Come, let's see more of my memories."

🐺🐺🐺

He grabbed her hand, and they saw more of her first year. He watched as she defended his actions over and over to her friends. But it was when she accidentally got a cat face during her second year, that he noticed that his older self stayed with her in the hospital wing.

"Can I say that you made a cute cat?" Severus teased. "Did you notice that my older self stayed with you all night?"

Hermione nodded. "Vaguely. I was in and out of sleep a lot. But you weren't much for talking. I just remember coughing up a bunch of hair balls, and trying to lick myself."

Severus chuckled. "How did you mess up your polyjuice potion, by the way?"

"Well, Harry wanted to interrogate Draco Malfoy about who opened the Chamber of Secrets," Hermione explained. "But since they hate each other, it wasn't like Draco was going to tell Harry about it openly. But of course, my friends aren't very good at potions, so I had to steal the ingredients using Harry's invisibility cloak. I made it perfectly, but when I tried to get Millicent Bullstrode's hair for the potion, I didn't realize that it was cat hair, instead of hers. Harry and Ron interrogated Draco in the Slytherin common room, and he said that he didn't know who opened up the Chamber of Secrets."

"You could have slipped him veritaserum," Severus suggested. "It's what I would have done. But are you sure you were sorted right? You did a very Slytherin thing by getting your friends the polyjuice potion."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Thanks for the vote of confidence, future Professor."

Severus laughed. "You're welcome. Do you have more memories?"

"I do, let's go."

More memories from second year on, and then came third year, and the night Lupin lost control of his werewolf self. He watched as his older self jumped in front of the three students, his wand drawn. His older self showed no outward fear, and he would have cursed Lupin, but then Sirius, in his dog form, attacked Lupin.

Past Hermione fell, and his older self helped her to her feet. "Okay, I liked you. Intriguing."

"I took it as you being polite."

"Sure. Kind and me don't fit in the same sentence, Hermione," Severus commented. "But I'm beginning to see your point on my coldness. It's a shame you don't have my older self's memories. But I could show you some that even Lily doesn't know about if you like. I think you have one last memory."

"Yes, I do. Let's go."

🐺🐺🐺

He watched as a much older Hermione, dressed in a flowing periwinkle blue gown shouted at Ron Weasely, "...You...you immature, insufferable git! Pluck up the courage to ask me the next time there is a dance, and _not_ as a last resort!"

"Well...well, that's just besides the point, ain't it?" The ginger idiot stammered.

"Leave me alone, Ronald!"

"Fine! Like I wanted to date you any way," The ginger fool retorted.

She ran off to a deserted corridor, and broke down into sobs. "Can I ask where your date was?"

Hermione sighed. "I caught him dancing with one of the Beauxbatons girls. She was blonde and pretty, not like me. But anyways, watch the memory."

He watched as his older self wordlessly held out a green silk handkerchief. "Thank you, sir. You didn't have to do that. I was about to go back to my common room."

Older Severus sat next to her in the window sill. "Witch, if you don't tell me what is bothering you, I am going to use legilimency to pry it out of you, and I am far from a kind mood. Grading papers will do that to you."

Past Hermione wiped at her eyes, smearing her eye makeup. "Fine, since you were kind enough to sit with me. Ron is so mean and hateful! I have been waiting to go to the Yule Ball ever since I read that Hogwarts used to host an end of the year ball every Yule before the Christmas holiday in Hogwarts: A History.

"It was my dream to arrive on the arm of a handsome wizard, and dance like Cinderella at the ball. It's why my dress is blue, like the one in the Disney film, you see. Well, I got the wizard, Durmstrang's Seeker, no less! But then Ron had to act like the jilted boyfriend, and treat Viktor Krum like the enemy. He acted like he didn't notice I was a girl until a week ago, and asked me to the dance as an afterthought. I'm sorry, for bothering you with this, Professor. But you did ask."

Older Severus didn't speak for a long time. "I did. But I must ask you this, Miss Granger: are you truly interested in Weasely as he clearly is interested in you as more than a friend? If not, then you have to tell him that yourself."

"But as a guy, why would he do that?" Past Hermione asked. "I'm so smart in other areas of my life, but reading guys and what they want completely eludes me for some reason. Books and magic hold no mysteries for me, but matters of the heart mystify me."

Older Severus looked ready to bolt. "It is called jealousy. He is an insecure, jealous boy who feels inadequate to you. But you did not answer my question."

Past Hermione thought it over, and then said after a long pause, "No, I don't want to be more than his friend. I don't think I could be involved with an idiot. I think I will wait until school is done before I focus on that meaningless portion of life. Thank you, Professor Snape. You really helped me."

She handed him back his handkerchief, but he refused. "Keep it, I have others. Never in all of your little crises have I known you to have a handkerchief. Now, where is your date?"

"Dancing with some pretty blonde Beauxbatons girl," Past Hermione sulked. She stood up, and was about to leave, but then older Severus grabbed her hand.

"Oh, no you don't," Older Severus said. "You're going into that ball again, and you're going to have your dance...with me."

"But, but sir--"  
"No buts."

The entire school looked on, completely shocked as the dour potions teacher waltzed with a student. Hermione looked to him, and she said, "Well? May I have this dance?"

Severus laughed. "Sure, why the hell not?"

🐺🐺🐺

We weren't dressed for this romantic ambiance, but neither of us cared. He twirled me, and as I spun back into his arms, he pressed his lips to mine. I melted under his kiss, and as the memory dissolved around us, we were still kissing by the time we arrived back into his dorm room.

Our kisses turned passionate as our tongues met. "I...Is this okay?" He asked, his voice husky. "I'm sorry if it's not. You're just really cute, and you seem to _get_ me. Like, really get me."

I turned away from him, and felt like I was oddly betraying Remus by sharing one passionate kiss with my future Potions Professor.

"I...I don't know," I stammered. He frowned, anticipating my rejection of him. "No, no, it's not a rejection, Severus. Please don't think that. I just need more time. The full moon is coming up, and I'm not even sure how I feel about having to go to that level of physical intimacy with a wizard who was my D.A.D.A teacher. Until I know for sure what I want in here," I pointed to my heart, "Can I just have some time?"

Severus took my hands in his, and kissed them, especially my bitten hand. "Of course. I would never pressure you to make a decision on who you wanted. But remember what I said earlier, you weren't turned by Lupin, so that affords you some freedom to be with whoever you damn well want when the moon isn't full."

I kissed him lightly. "Thank you, for understanding Severus."

"Of course."

I grabbed my bookbag, and we made our way towards the common room, but then I saw Lucius Malfoy and his cronies chatting away. I pushed Severus into a corner of the library portion, and kissed him, hard. He responded by darting his tongue into my mouth briefly.

"Are they still looking?" I asked.

"No. But here, give me your tie," He instructed.

"Why?"  
"Just do it."

He messed up his collar, and his hair, and he ruffled my collar a bit, and put his green and silver tie on me. "Good, now we both have that rumpled, just fucked look about us. Let's keep each other's ties as mementos, shall we say?"

"Fine. Keep it."  
"Good. I'll keep your knickers next," He teased.

I slapped him playfully. "The hell you will. You're a perv, Severus Snape."

"Yes, but it's for a good cause."  
"What's that?"  
"I got to snog you mercilessly."

He escorted me back to Gryffindor Tower, and I was about to say the password to the fat lady, but he grabbed me, and kissed me deeply. My fingers ran through his hair as our mouths seemlessly over one another, our tongues sliding deliciously over each other as we held each other close.

"Mmm...I'll leave you with that."  
"Likewise."

I said the password to the fat lady, and she said after Severus was gone, "You know, it's not my place to say it, but that Slytherin boy likes you a lot. More than he did that Lily Evans girl, that's for sure."

"He's just my _friend_."

"Denial. But a sweet one nonetheless," The fat lady replied.  
She opened the portal, and Lily was studying with James Potter.

They saw my rumpled up appearance, and a Slytherin tie on me, and James narrowed his eyes at me. "Really, Hermione?? Please tell me you didn't like sleep with Snivillus. That would be soo freaking gross if you did."

"We did some studying in his dorm room, and we snogged, big deal!" I retorted angrily. "He's not the asshole you guys make him out to be."

"Fine. Then I order you to snog...Sirius," James said.

Sirius looked up from his Astronomy essay and asked, "Aw, come on, Jim. So she kissed Snape. She's not dating him. Leave her be, man."

James went red in the face. "Oh? You're not refusing because of that cheating Marlene McKinnon hag are you?"

Sirius growled, "You better choose your next words carefully, man. She didn't cheat, we fell out, because she changed schools. But I'll kiss Hermione if she wants."

I folded my arms across my chest. "Fine! Let's go, Sirius."

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, and pulled me into his arms. His silvery gray eyes softened when they looked at me, and he cupped my face with his right hand. He rested his hand on my lower back. I caressed his face, and our lips met. The common room fell away, and all that was left was our lips sliding over each other.

Sirius growled low in his throat, "Open for me, kitten. Please."

I opened up, granting his tongue entrance, and he cupped my breast with his free hand. I moaned into his mouth as one of my hands drifted down to grab his ass. Our tongues met, and he ground his hardness into my core.

"F-Fuck kitten," Sirius stammered. "Wow, just wow. I've kissed some witches in my time, but...oh yeah, we've gotta stop, or our friends are gonna have their own porn show on their hands."

I grinned knowingly. "Maybe a private one some time?" I asked in a low whisper.

Sirius smirked. "Oh, definitely, baby girl."

Our friends was hooting and hollering. "What is this, a kiss fest?" Remus asked, coming down from the boys dormitory. "Um, exactly why are you wearing a Slytherin tie, Hermione?"

"Can I tell you? Your dorm?"  
"Sure."

He let me lead the way, and when I placed a silencing charm on his bed, I told Remus about showing Snape my memories in his pensieve, and sharing a really hot snog with Sirius earlier.

He looked sad, but when I took his hand in mine, he said, "I'm glad you told me. Mooney hates this, but I'm not going to stop you from dating other guys, honestly."

"You're really not mad?"

Remus kissed me softly. "No. Really, I'm not. Every full moon, we will belong to each other, _only_ each other. It's only three weeks, my mate."

"Thank you."

Remus shrugged. "I'm pragmatic. I understand that I did not bite you. But if Greyback ever claimed you, that would change."

"You mean..I would be _his_?"  
"Yeah. Eww, I know."  
"Gross. I'd rather screw Filch."

Remus laughed. "He's too in love with that cat of his."

I laughed. "Too true."

We laid on his bed, snuggled together, and ended up sleeping until dinner. When we woke up, two potion vials of wolfsbane potion arrived, and a note from Slughorn that said, _Have fun, kids. Stay safe._

We laughed at that and went down to the Great Hall for dinner, hand in hand. It was the night before the full moon, and tomorrow night, we would be together at last....


	8. Full Moon Love

The wolfsbane tasted absolutely foul as I drank it. Remus drank his as well, and he said, "Are you ready to see the shrieking shack?"

"It was a dusty mess the last time I saw it," I commented. "Are you sure it's not gross inside."

Remus shook his head. "No, it's alright. You'll see."

The rest of the Marauders were waiting in the common room. "Are you sure you don't want us to go with you, guys?" James asked.

Remus hugged his friend. "Yes, I'm sure. I have a date, we need to have that time to ourselves."

James blushed. "Oh. Yeah, I guess you do." James hugged me in turn. "You'll take care of my friend, won't you?"

"Of course."

We left the school, and walked hand in hand to the whomping willow. Remus turned to me, "Are you ready? The first shifting is almost the most painful."

I squeezed his hand in response. "Yes, I'm ready. Let's see this house that is hidden underneath this tree."

Remus froze the willow's branches in place with his wand, and he pressed the hidden knot at the base of the tree. I followed him. We walked into the dark secret passage, my eyes adjusting to the darkness perfectly. The room inside was dusty, but not to the degree of filth as I remembered it. I cleaned up the place, and it was immaculate once more.

Remus blushed. "Listen, before the moon changes us, it is easier to shift naked. I can turn around if you want."

I laughed. "Such a gentleman. Go on, let me see you, this is no time for false modesty, Remus."

He slowly undressed, and while his body wasn't exactly an Adonis, he was still quite alluring in a bookish kind of way. If he could get into a gym, he could build some lovely muscle definition. He was staring at me, his brown eyes clouded with longing and yearning.

I approached him, and I stripped out of my uniform. He stared at me, his eyes drinking in my every curve as each layer of clothing was removed. I moved to take off my white cotton bra, but he shook his head.

He stepped behind me, and slowly removed the four hook and eye closures, and slid my bra straps slowly down my arms. He kissed my neck, cupping my breasts from behind. "Remus..." I breathed.

"You're so beautiful," Remus purred in my ear, his thumbs circling my already perky nipples. "So perfectly made for my hands. My mate..."

I tilted my head to look into his eyes, and that was when our lips met. I kissed him without hesitation. I felt him remove my knickers, and palm my mons with his free hand.

"Yes, Remus, right there," I breathed as he fingered me eagerly. "More..."

Remus chuckled, "Later, my mate. Come hunt with me, let me show you how beautiful being a werewolf can be."

He shifted first, and then I felt my bones elongate, and twist. I screamed in pain as my body shifted into that of a gray and white female wolf. Mooney was revealed as a wolf with sleek black fur, and he was beautiful to me. The wolfsbane kept my mind from devolving into my wolf's mind.

He murred as he sniffed me. I did the same to him, and I heard his voice in my head, " _You are beautiful, truly beautiful, my mate. Come, let's hunt."_

 _"I will follow your lead,"_ I said.

I followed Mooney, and we loped together as we began to run, and play tag with each other. I knew that we were being watched by James and the other Marauders, but they didn't bother us as we ran into the Forbidden Forest. Mooney spotted a stag in the woods, and he signalled for me to flank him. I did, and together, we brought the stag down.

The stag let out a terrible wail until Mooney tore its throat out. The stag fell dead in a heap, and Mooney howled in triumph. I took up the call, and we ate our fill of the deer. The raw deer meat tasted as delicious as filet mignon in my wolf's mouth. I licked my chops, and we left the kill.

We loped together in the woods, just revelling in each other's company. Mooney found a cave that he knew about, and he licked at the blood on my wolf's face. Selene licked at Mooney's as well, and it was there that he mounted my wolf from behind and mated with her. He bit me affectionately on the neck, and I revelled in the feel of my mate moving in and out of me.

We let our wolf selves mate, and then snuggle with one another in the cave. " _That was the first time I have done that,"_ Mooney confessed. " _You were worth the wait, Selene mine."_

 _"You too,"_ Selene confessed. " _I don't care if you're not the Alpha. He is evil and brutish."_

_"Agreed. We need to get back."_   
_"Mate with me again."_

He did, and then Remus and I were restored to each other mentally. We went back inside the shrieking shack, and as soon as we shifted back into our human selves, we began to attack one another's mouths.

We then began to mate. It was a rough, hard core sort of fucking where it was pure, charged passion springing free at last. The rest of that night, we did things that would seem demeaning to the outside eye, but to the two werewolves in the room, it was perfect. Remus finished with me on all fours on the bed, and as he filled me with his seed, he withdrew out of me, and collapsed on the bed. I fell into his arms, and we were both breathing hard as we stared up at the wooden beams above us.

"Wow," He breathed.  
"Yeah. It was..."  
"Amazing."

Remus looked at me, mildly surprised. "Really? We got a bit rough there. Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

I kissed his chest. "It hurt a little when we mated in our wolf forms, but the pain went away after the second time. I feel a little sore, but it's not bad."

Remus kissed me softly. "Good. I think it would have been painful if you weren't like me."

I looked into my mate's soft brown eyes. "Yes, it would have been. But our wolves belong to one another now, and--"

"But do you, Hermione?"  
"What do you mean?"

He caressed my face softly, running his fingers through my hair. "I'm saying that it would be so easy for me to fall for you. You're smart, witty, creative, incredibly sexy, and beautiful. Any wizard would be lucky to have you as theirs. All I'm saying is is that you're pretty sought after, Hermione. Even Sirius is absolutely smitten with you, and if Jim weren't dating Lily, he would be all over you too."

"Not Pete, though."

Remus chuckled. "I've always suspected Peter of being bisexual myself. He's not sure if he likes James or not. But can I ask about Snape? The other day, you showed up with his tie on you, and you looked a bit rumpled."

"I told you, I showed him my memories of him, of my friends even, in his pensieve," I explained. "And we snogged. If he didn't have a Gryffindor tie on, his friends would have grilled him, and so we looked like we made out more. All we did was kiss, I swear."

Remus relaxed. "I'm sorry. He likes you, though. Lily swears that he does, because they were friends from first year on, until Jim got his act together, and they started seeing each other. I did get Sirius and James detention with the whole Levicorpus underwear reveal prank they pulled on him. McGonagall, your adopted Aunt, wasn't too happy about that."

"I would be mad at them as well," I said, a bit miffed now. "I get it, James doesn't like Severus, and the feeling is mutual, but it's immature that a lot of it is from them liking the same witch."

Remus nodded. "Well, whatever you revealed to him in the pensieve, he really backed off of pursuing Lily, and he's focused on you now. If you don't want him, you have to say so gently. He doesn't take rejection well, I've observed."

"I will certainly remember that."  
Remus yawned. "Good. Let's go to sleep. Unless you want to go for round...three is it?"

I giggled. "That sounds about right. But I want to cuddle with you inside of me. Can we do that?"

Remus smiled. "Of course, we can."

He stroked himself to readiness, and spooned me from behind as he readied me as well. He slid into me from behind, and it felt amazing as he held me close, kissing me slowly, deeply as he moved just as slowly inside of me. I shuddered as I came in waves, and cried out his name softly. He nipped my neck, leaving love bites there as he soon followed with his own release.

We soon fell asleep, and did not wake up until morning the very next day....

🐺🐺🐺

Remus

The young werewolf woke with Hermione naked, and in his arms. He thought that last night had been a dream, but no, no he did mate with his wolf mate, and it was nothing short of perfection. But something about the rough lovemaking with Hermione felt more real and perfect to him for some reason.

He kissed her kiss swollen lips. "Hermione, mate. We have to get up and join the world."

"Nuh uh," She murmured. "You're warm. Five more minutes."

He stroked between her legs, pulling out of her. He was soft, of course he was, he slept like that. Hermione moaned as he teased and fingered her in just the right way. He circled her clit, and her moans of pleasure as she came apart made him rock hard again. He rolled her on her back, and he entered her in one smooth thrust.

She wrapped her legs around his hips, her lips crashing against his as he thrust deep inside of her faster and faster. But the lovemaking was slower, more soft between them as they moved as one. Her hips moving in time with his in and out thrusts. She ran her fingers down his back, and grabbed his ass as he bottomed out inside of her.

"Remus...Oh god's...Yessss...More...More..." She cried as her inner walls squeezed his cock like a vice.

He thrust once more inside of her, and he gasped, "Hermione..."

Her pussy milked him dry as they both came down from their highs, and then it was time to get dressed. There was no shower in the shrieking shack, so they had to clean up using magic. They dressed, and walked back to the school, hands laced together as they walked with a spring in their steps.

Lily had Hermione's bookbag, and Peter had his. Sirius winked wickedly at him, "Ah man, you and I are gonna talk later on. I want copious details, man."

Remus threw a piece of French toast at Sirius. "Nope, I'm not telling you a damned thing about last night, except to say, it was magical."

James laughed. "I _knew_ it! But you're spoiling our magus nights. Geez, your wolf gets a mate, and it's all solo date nights from here on out."

Remus shrugged. "So? You're welcome to get bit by Greyback, and hunt in the woods any time, Jim. Seriously, though, can you guys respect that Hermione and I had an amazing time last night, and it's a bit too special for us to share what happened?"

"I can," Lily quipped. "It's really none of our business. I'm happy for you both, really."

Hermione hugged Lily. "Thanks, Lily. I appreciate that."

Lily whispered something about Snape to her, and Hermione shook her head. "Really? Not even if you...you know?"

"No! No _way_. I'm not a Playwizard reporter, Lily. Gods!" Hermione said, storming away from the Gryffindor table with her book bag. She went off to morning Transfiguration with freaking Severus Snape in tow. Remus growled as he watched Hermione hold hands with the dour, loner wizard.

He didn't hate Snape, but damn it, it sure felt like a stab in the heart that she preferred the Slytherin wizard's company to the guy who popped her cherry the night before.

Lily noticed the exchange. "Remus. Honey, he's her friend. You have to let her decide who she wants, alright?"

"I know. It's just...It's hard."  
"You love her, don't you?"  
"Mooney does."  
"That's what I thought."

Sirius sipped his pumpkin juice. "Listen, I can kick his ass if you want, but from what Padfoot smells off of her, she's not wanting Snape like that. I can talk to her if you want."

"Yes, go ahead," Remus decided. "You're the school player, go right ahead. Meanwhile, I'm going to Care of Magical Creatures. You guys coming?"

James piped up, "Yep, I'm coming. Let's go play with bowtruckles, and not think about love for an hour. You game?"

Remus nodded. His classes passed by in a blur, but seeing Hermione on such friendly terms with Severus Snape really boiled his blood. He would find out what was between them, no matter what, he deserved that much at the very least, and if Snape hurt her, he would punch him out himself, that was a promise....


	9. A Brave Confrontation

During the days the moon was full, my week with Remus Lupin was nothing short of magical. We hunted, mated in both forms. But after the end of that week, my wolf hormones returned to normal, and I felt more like myself again, more...well, me. Severus Snape and I chummed around when he could, but his friends began to resent me, because I was taking so much of his time.

When my period was late, I nearly had an anxiety attack, and he asked what was wrong. "I...I don't know if it's the stress of classes, or whatever, but my menses cycle is off," I confessed.

We were working on a Pepper Up Potion in Potions class, and he said, "I'm not even going to ask if you and Lupin were safe, that's a no brainer. But have you gone to Madame Pomfrey about it?"

I shook my head. "No. They've always been irregular, because I put my all in studying, and it makes for a lot of sleepiness nights where my brain can't shut off. I don't want to bother Pomfrey with a simple lapse in a period cycle."

Severus nodded, understanding. "I see. Well, we could sneak in later, and formulate some blood replenisher potion together. It's pretty simple to make, despite what the textbook says."

"Thank you, Severus," I said, hugging him. He hugged me back. "I don't trust my friends with this."

Remus looked suspicious, and I mouthed to him, 'It's not what you think.'

He didn't seem convinced, but I decided to let him sweat it out for a bit. I had every right to have other friends but him, and his Marauders.

"It's alright. You can trust me, Hermione," Severus said, and then whispered in my ear, "And I'm not just saying that as a guy who _likes_ you, I'm saying that as a friend. You wanted space in that department, and I am giving it to you."

"Thank you, Severus. That means a lot to me," I said, meaning every word. "I mean that."

Slughorn checked our progress, and nodded approvingly by checking something on his clipboard, but of course, Lily and James got all the credit, even though their Pepper Up Potion wasn't nearly as complete as ours was.

Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix, and the others, accosted me and Severus as we were leaving the Potions lab. Remus broke off from James and Lily, and he said, "Do we have a problem here, _Malfoy_?"

Lucius smirked. "None, _Lupin_. I just wanted a nice friendly chat with our little lion interloper here who wishes to run with the snakes. Run away, little Lupin. My business is with Miss McGonagall, not you."

"Hermione is _my_ girlfriend," Remus butted in. "And I would appreciate it if you take your low life snakes, and slither off."

"Enough!" I shouted, putting up a finger to silence the group. "First of all, Remus, your macho attitude isn't helping matters much. And Lucius, you wouldn't be the first Malfoy I have ever punched out, and if you want to play that old tired, pureblood card on me, then I won't hesitate to punch that pretty face of yours. My mother's maiden last name was Fawley, so I am a halfblood. How about we look at your left forearm? Will I see a Mosmorta tattoo there of a human skull, and snake slithering through the skull's mouth?"

Lucius, and even Bellatrix Black, looked a bit freaked out by my knowledge of the deatheaters. "H-How do you know that's what the Dark Mark is called?" Lucius asked.

Severus looked at his best friend, his expression stern. "Oh, Hermione knows a hell of a lot, more than you can imagine. Go ahead, I want to see it if you were stupid enough to get it."

Lucius rolled up his left sleeve, and lo and behold, in faint, dark ink was the Dark Mark. Severus scowled, "You _lied_ to me, cousin. You told me that you would only study the Dark Arts, not join the despot's stupid little death cult."

"Severus, I..." Lucius looked stricken. "I'm sorry. My father, he...he said it would be good for the family to choose the winning side. Come on, Severus! You're a Slytherin yourself, and know that remaining part of the light side is a lost cause."

Severus looked like he was wavering, and I went to him, and held his hand. He looked at me, and then his Slytherin friends, his face determined now, "No, see that is where you are wrong, Lucius. The light side is _not_ a lost cause, and I would rather side with them, than your death cult any day of the week. Come on, Hermione, we're done here."

Remus and my other friends were stunned, and Lily ran up to Severus and hugged him. "Aw, Sev! I'm so proud of you!"

She went to kiss him, but he shook his head, and kissed me chastely instead. "That's nice of you to say, Lily. But I didn't do it for you, or Hermione for that matter. I did it for myself. Go to Potter, he's more the wizard for you."

Lily looked confused. "But I thought that--"

"Lily, it's okay," Severus said, kissing her forehead. He turned to James Potter and said, "Listen, Potter, I want you to take care of Lily. I know you won't ever be my friend, and I find you irritating, I can see that Lily cares for you a great deal. The hatchet is buried, if you will allow it."

James looked to me, and I nodded, encouragingly. "Please James. I can show you my pensieve memories later if you want. But please, make peace with Snape. And you, Remus, if you knew all of what is going on, you wouldn't be jealous of him either."

Remus glared at Severus. "Fine. I will do this for you, Hermione. But if you pull your Slytherin crap on her, I'm beating your ass, Snape."

All of the guys shook hands. Even Peter Pettigrew shook hands with Snape. I knew that I still needed to do something nice to hopefully make him feel more included in the group, but this was a big step in making things go in a positive direction. Would the changes I was making going to hold true in my time? I had no way of knowing. But I did take this as a small victory nonetheless.

At dinner, Severus sat alone at the Slytherin table, but then Pettigrew did something very surprising: he went over to the Slytherin table and said, "Y-You can sit with us if you like, Snape. I don't care what school House badge you have on. We're gonna go see that new Star Wars movie in London on Saturday. Y-You can see it with us."

Severus looked indecisive, but then he looked at me, and nodded. "Thank you...Pettigrew is it?"

"Yup. My name's Peter Pettigrew."  
"Thank you, for including me."

Severus joined us at the Gryffindor table, and even the teacher's looked astonished by this event. A Slytherin being befriended by Gryffindors?! It was unheard of. Severus sat across from me as I sat in between Sirius and Remus. Lily sat with James, of course, and Lily winked at me, smiling.

I looked up at the teacher's table, and Dumbledore smiled, saluting me with his golden goblet. I saluted him back. The dinner was interesting, but Severus said little, being more or less introverted. He seemed to just like to observe the actions of others, much as he did as a Professor.

When dinner was over, I gave Peter a big hug, and said, "That was very brave what you did, inviting Severus to our table. He's not so mean and scary now, is he?"

Pettigrew blushed, smiling. "Th-Thank you, for thinking so. I gotta say that y-you should choose who you w-want. Remus and Sirius likes you a lot, but Snape does too. A-And you're really pretty."

"Thank you, Peter. I'm glad that we can be friends through all of this," I replied. "But loyalty is something I prize above all things. You should know that you're as much a part of this clique as any of us. But I don't like you in the way you like me."

Peter flushed, and nodded, understanding. "I know...But I like Jimmy. Like, _like_ him, like him. I know he likes girls, and Lily is...well, Lily. Who could help but not like her? I just get a bit jealous that I can't be with him as I like."

"Soo, you're bi?"

He blushed, nodding. "That's not a bad thing, is it?"

I shook my head. "Of course not. Listen, in my time, the muggle world is becoming more accepting of other orientations, so don't worry, people will be more accepting in time. But if you want my advice, just be Potter's friend, okay? He loves Lily very much."

Peter hugged me, and I hugged him back. I felt a tap on my right shoulder, and turned around. It was Sirius, and he asked, "Can we talk?"

"Sure. Let me say goodbye to Severus first," I said.

Severus was talking to Lily, and I said, "I don't mean to cut in, but can we do our project tomorrow? Sirius wanted to chat with me."

Severus kissed my cheek, and whispered in my ear, "I'll work on it tonight, and I can see if you have a right to be concerned."

"Okay, thank you."  
"You're welcome."

I went with Sirius up to the Gryffindor common room first, and we waited until everyone had gone to bed before having the talk that he wanted to have, and it would be most illuminating, indeed...


	10. The Talk

Sirius

After that electrifying snog Hermione gave him in the Gryffindor common room, he knew that he had to clear the air with her. He had to know if she was either dating Snape, Remus, or she wanted him. But he would talk to her about his best friend Remus Lupin, he owed his friend that much at least.

Hermione made tea for them both, and they sat side by side on the main red velvet couch in front of the main fireplace.

"I wanted to talk to you about Remus," He began. "I know you two are werewolves, and all of that. But Mooney _loves_ you. Like, I have never seen him get so worked up over a witch in my life, and I've known him for five years now. I have to ask if you're leading him on, or not."

Hermione sipped her tea, and set it aside on the coffee table. "Well, my relationship with all of you is pretty complex. You know that my time turner sent me here, right?"

"Yeah, and Dumbledore is trying to fix it, right?" Sirius asked.

Hermione nodded. "Well..gosh, this is hard. Let's just say that I have met all of you, save Lily, and James, in my time, in the future. Severus was my Potions teacher, Remus was my D.A.D.A teacher in my third year. You are my best friend's godfather. Peter I attacked on the Hogwarts Express, because he went down the deatheater road, and betrayed Lily and James. His betrayal led to you being wrongfully imprisoned in Azkaban for twelve years. If you had not convinced James to trust Peter in being the Secret Keeper to where their home was in Godric's Hollow, my best friend Harry Potter would have had parents."

Sirius sat back stunned to his core. "Wait, Lily marries Jim? And they have a son?"

"Yes. Harry James Potter."  
"Good name."

"But if we're all of these people to you, why the crushes?" Sirius asked, mystified.

Hermione laughed. "I like older wizards, I always have. But I certainly wasn't Mooney's mate until Fenrir Greyback bit my hand. You, I've always found cute. But Severus I always respected and admired, as a teacher. His bravery was something I found endearing about him as well.

"Sure, he's sarcastic, and forboding, and unapproachable, but he showed me some kindnesses when he could, like console a distraught girl on a Yule Ball when her date went to go dance with someone else, and her idiot friend acted like a jilted boyfriend, or when he sat in the hospital wing all night while he fixed a polyjuice potion mistake I made in second year. Oh, and he did not dock House points, or give me detentions for it. But his goodness as this younger wizard...how could I not want to explore that more with him? If we could be more?"

"You like Remus too."

Hermione blushed. "Yes, and he's a very kind, good wizard. He had a very clingy girlfriend in my time, and even though we were just platonic friends, she blew it out of proportion. Severus I just saw as my teacher, and you were on the run from the Ministry of Magic. Besides, Harry would have found it weird if we hooked up."

Sirius laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. But who do you like more? Who stands out to you the most?"

Hermione scooted closer to him, and took his hand in hers. "I'm not sure yet, honestly. But can you please tell Remus that what he saw in Potions Class the other day wasn't what he thought? Remus and I weren't exactly being careful, and...well, I didn't exactly trust James to keep my suspicions I might be in a family way secret. I'm only telling you, because I'm not trying to be a player. I just want to figure out who I want."

Sirius sighed, understanding flickering in his gray eyes. "I get it. But what if you find out you do love one of us, and Dumbledore fixes your timeturner? Will that change things in your time?"

Hermione began to tear up. "I have to at least try, damn it! Harry _needs_ his parents, his Aunt Petunia and her fat, ignorant husband abuse him mentally. You're a damn convicted felon on the run, Peter is some murdering deatheater, and gods, Lucius Malfoy treats his damn son Draco with utter contempt. If I can change some things for the better, isn't taking that kind of risk better than just going back to Hogwarts, and not have things changed for the better?"

Sirius felt truly moved by her words, and he gathered her in his arms. He brushed her tears aside, and his heart began to beat fast as he softly, tenderly kissed her.

Hermione pulled away. "We...we shouldn't. You're handsome, but...you have this reputation."

He cupped her face with his hand. "Fuck my reputation, kitten. I _like_ you. I didn't want to, I was getting over a witch who really screwed me over royally, but damn, that snog we shared. It took all of my self control to not drag you to my bed that night, baby. Besides, all of what you remember, it hasn't happened yet, and I'm happily single. Let me comfort you, kitten, however you want..."

🐺🐺🐺

I looked into Sirius's silvery gray eyes, and I wanted to refuse him, really, I did, but I did need to know who I wanted in my heart of hearts.

I scooted on to his lap so I was straddling him. We stared into each other's eyes, and I kissed him, slowly, tenderly. Sirius moaned a little as he teased my bottom lip with his tongue, demanding entrance. I granted it, and I felt him slide one hand underneath my vest, and palm my breast. The other he used to push my skirt up to caress my ass.

He trailed his lips down my neck, and I found myself undoing his red and gold tie.

"Hermione...Kitten, I want you..all of you, tonight," He rasped against my mouth, his breathing ragged.

"Then have me," I moaned. He fished out his wand, and cast an anti-conception charm on my womb. I felt it tingle deep inside of me, and he tossed it aside on the floor.

"My turn," I said, getting out my wand. "Evanesco."

Our clothes fell off, and damn, if he looked cute as a teen wizard, how hot was his adult body? I thought wickedly. He stared at me, and he said, "Damn, you're bustier than I thought. I like it."

I reached between us, and I stroked him to readiness. I guided his cock inside of me, and his was a little longer than Remus's, but it felt amazing. I rocked my hips, and Sirius suckled each nipple thoroughly, lovingly, as I picked up the pace as I rode up and down on him.

"Oh...oh, kitten..." He moaned. "Sweet kitten..."

Our lips crashed together as my movements sped up, his hands sliding up and down my back, and caressing the globes of my ass. Then I felt him use some of my juices to finger the nerves around my anus to slide a finger in and out of there.

I moaned loudly at that, "S-Sirius, what are you d-doing?"

Sirius smirked. "Do you like that, baby?"

"Y-Yes."  
"Good. May I try anal with you?"  
"O-Okay."

"I'll stop if it hurts, I promise. But some girls love anal play," He explained.

He turned me so that I was on all fours. He used my pussy's juices to lubricate my ass, and he said, "Just relax. This will feel a bit weird, since I know you haven't done this before."

He slid a finger inside of my ass, and I moaned at his finger in there. Then he put two fingers, then three, and began working them in and out of me. I was a moaning mess by the time he stopped.

Sirius leaned over to kiss my cheek. "You're doing so good, kitten. I'm going to use the real thing now, just relax."

I felt a stinging feeling, then a loosening as he entered my ass. He gasped, "Oh my gods, baby, you're so tight for me. Do you like me inside of you like this?"

"Mmm, yes."  
"Good."

He began to thrust slowly inside of me, and it felt...unbelievably good. Sirius grabbed my hips, and went a little faster, moaning with every thrust as he kissed along my back, and fingering my pussy all the while.

He then pulled out of me, and entered my pussy. I cried out his name as he lightly pulled my hair, forcing my lips to his. We kissed roughly, passionately as I soon began to feel like my insides were turning to mush as I climaxed. He silenced my screams with his mouth, and he soon filled me with his release as well.

We collapsed in a heap in front of the fireplace, and breathed heavily from our earlier antics.

"Did you like that bit with your ass?" Sirius asked.

"It was a little strange," I confessed. "But I much prefer the other way."

He shrugged. "Fair enough. My ex always wanted it that way. But you're a little firecracker, Hermione Granger. That felt..."

I turned in his arms to look at him. "Like what?"

Sirius looked at me seriously, and said, "I honestly had never felt so perfect as I did making love to you. I'm not bullshitting you, kitten."

"Did you love your ex?"

He looked a bit pained as he nodded. "Yeah. Marlene was jaded like me, not innocent like you, not pure. Our relationship started off as us just hooking up, but for me, it became more. She didn't feel the same in the end, even though she said she loved me several times in the heat of the moment."

I kissed his lips lightly, and picked up my discarded wand. Pillows and blankets flew to us. We snuggled under the blankets, and I relaxed in the warmth of his body. I set my wand back on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Sirius."

He kissed me softly. "Don't be. I'd like to think you would choose me over the others, but I'm more practical than that. Every full moon, you belong to Mooney. Even Padfoot can't claim to have you then. But I'm a bit scared that falling in love with you would be as easy as breathing."

"So why did you want sex?"

"To see if I were just crushing on you. Or, if you did choose me, if it could be more involved?"

My heart beat fast. "And I'm more than a fling?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, you could be. Oh, my mother would have a conniption if I married a halfblood," He chuckled. "But that's thinking too far ahead."

"Yes, it is. I want to sleep in your bed with you," I decided.

Sirius smiled softly. "I want that too."

We dressed in our underwear, and grabbed our things. Sirius sneaked me into the boy's dormitory, and I cast a silence charm on his bed. He put our things in his school trunk, and he drew the curtains around the bed.

We soon were making out again as he slid my bra and knickers off, and he slid his boxers off. I kissed him deeply, drawing his tongue into my mouth as I ran my hands down his chest, and stroked his cock to readiness. He teased my entrance with the head of his cock, and I opened my legs wide and wrapped them around his hips as he slid inside of me, bottoming out.

"F-Fuck, kitten..."  
"Sirius....Yesss..."

The headboard rocked back and forth as we made slow, languid love. We would have been loud if it wasn't for the silence charm, but to us, we were very loud, indeed, as we made love tenderly. Thrust..fill...thrust...kiss...moans....cries of passion, of pleasure...climax...stars...

We were still connected as we reached our releases, and soon fell asleep. When the alarm woke us up, Sirius kissed me awake.

"We have to get up, kitten," Sirius whispered in my ear. "Only one more day until movie night."

"Nuh uh, no coffee, no wake," I muttered. "Sex coma...going back to sleep now."

Sirius chuckled. "I know, I know, I'm a horrible, evil wizard and I should be spanked mercilessly."

I groaned as I opened my eyes. "Yes, you are. Very evil. Now, give me my clothes."

"Not yet, I'll let you know when the coast is clear," He said. He kept a look out, and after a few minutes said, "Okay, it's safe, you can come out."

I got dressed, and gave him a kiss before going to the girl's dormitory to get my things for the school day. Lily flashed me a knowing grin when she met up with me for breakfast.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, please," Lily chuckled. "You and Sirius. How did the talk go last night?"

I smiled. "Very well. But no more will I tell you until after classes."

"Deal." We shook hands on it, and later on, I told her about the talk, but left out the amazing sex that happened afterward. But it was at lunch that Severus sent me a note via an owl with the simple message: _Meet me in the library after dinner regarding our project. It's important. --H.B.P_...


	11. You Don't Own Me!

I met with Severus in the library next to the Restricted Section, just as he instructed. Severus looked a bit nervous to be the bearer of whatever news he found out, and he seemed uncertain as to how I would receive the news.

He hugged me, and said, "Thank you for coming. I have...some news you may or may not like."

I sat down at a study table, and he sat next to me, taking one of my hands in his. "It sounds like bad news, whatever it is. You're scaring me a little bit, Severus."

Severus swallowed past a lump in his throat. "Hermione...I think you might be pregnant."

I knew it was a distinct possibility that I could get pregnant during my full moon excursions with Mooney, but I didn't imagine that I was this fertile. My mother had quite a bit of difficulty conceiving before having me.

"It definitely wouldn't be Sirius's," I said, after a long pause. "Wait...how can I be pregnant? Sirius cast the anti-conception charm on me. I read somewhere that if I already was expecting that it would kill the child inside."

Severus breathed a sigh of relief. Relief? Why was he look relieved? "Yes, I read that too," He said. "And it's the reason why the charm is not taught below the sixth year level. But you could always go on the muggle pill too as an extra precaution, you know."

"Still, do you have the potion to tell me one way or the other?" I asked.

Severus nodded. "Yes, but what made me think that you might have been pregnant was that when I tested the potion before, your hormone levels were a bit off."

I laughed. "Sorry, it's just that in my time, you wouldn't have cared as much about looking into this as a teacher."

Severus grinned. "What are friends for, right?"

I blushed at the way he looked at me then. "Friends...Yes. Speaking of that, are you still wanting to do movie night with all of us? It's funny that I have never seen the original Star Wars in the theater before."

"But you've seen it before."  
"Yes, many times, on the telly," I replied. "On the regular telly, they cut out a key gruesome scene towards the beginning of the movie, and the hero has to go along with the old Jedi master to save the galaxy."

Severus rose an eyebrow. "Jedi?"  
"You'll see when you see it."  
"Oh, okay. It sounds interesting."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I suppose so. Let's see this new potion."

Severus produced a potion vial that looked colorless, like veritaserum. "It's not truth serum. A witch drinks it, and uses the loo. If her urine turns blue, she is pregnant, if she is not, nothing will happen."

"Oh. So, it's like peeing on the little plastic stick you can buy at any muggle pharmacy," I surmised, taking it. "That sounds simple enough."

I unstoppered the lid, and drank it. It tasted slightly bitter, but it suddenly made me need to use a rest room immediately. I rushed to the closest bathroom, and barely made it to the toilet in time. When I was done, I looked in the stool, and there was no blue pee. I breathed a sigh of relief.

I flushed, washed my hands, and Severus looked at me expectantly. "Well, I don't have to put a disillusionment charm on my belly. Thank goodness! Thank you, Severus, so much for doing this for me."

I kissed him on the cheek, and he hugged me, and then shyly kissed my lips. It was a quick, soft kiss, but then I caught Remus watching us, and he scowled at us.

"Remus, I...Wait!" I shouted, rushing after him, after grabbing my things. "I'm sorry, Severus. I have to go after him."

Severus nodded. "I understand. My answer is yes, by the way."

"What is?"  
"To your offer, for the movie."  
"Oh, okay. I really have to go."

Remus was halfway to Gryffindor Tower, when I grabbed his right hand. "Remus, stop! Please."

"Can we please talk? Civilly?"

He scowled. "Fine! We will talk. But Sirius told me about your really hot little tryst."

Students filed past us, and I lowered my voice, "That's kind of private. I don't think that's appropriate to talk about in front of everyone."

Remus smirked coldly. "Oh, I'm sorry, are you _offended_ by me talking about your slutty ways? I saw you and Snape kiss now. What are you playing at, Hermione?"

"Lady fingers," I said to the fat lady.

The fat lady swung open, and I joined him in the boy's dormitory. Most of the school was down in the Great Hall for dinner, so we were alone. I sat on his bed, and he sat next to me.

"Answer my question, Hermione," Remus said abruptly. "Now, please let me understand something: you had this hot hookup with Sirius, and rather than date him, you would rather lead him on and kiss Severus Snape of all guys. I'm not understanding what is going on here!"

"Look, you may be my mate during the full moon, but after that, I can spend my time with whoever I damn well please!" I retorted. "Gods, Remus, you sound so controlling right now. Severus is my friend."

"He sure as hell wants to be more than that to you! I've seen him look at you when you're not looking. He wants you, and it's pretty pathetic that he's crushing on you like he is, because not too long ago, he was acting this way with Lily," Remus explained. "But after that mudblood incident--"

"Oh, and whose fault is that??" I snapped. "I don't know who is worse, an entitled Malfoy brat, or James Potter! And just because he's a star Quidditch player for Gryffindor, and is charismatic, and all of that the entire school just lets him do whatever the hell he wants. Oh, and did you not almost kill Severus when Sirius and James pulled that stupid prank where you almost killed him in your wolf form?"

"But James stopped it from going too far!" Remus said, defensively.

I laughed bitterly. "Oh yes, he suddenly grew a conscience at the last moment. How convenient of him."

Remus glared at me. "And yet you had no problems with screwing Sirius."

I glared back. "I don't like bullying of any kind. For three years, I had to deal with Draco Malfoy throwing racial slurs in my face, and bad mouthing my friends. Oh, I grant you that Draco never raised a hand to me, but oh boy, did he get into some scrapes with Harry and Ronald. One afternoon, I couldn't take it any more, and I punched him in the face. No magic, no hexes or jinxes, a punch right in his face. So, don't think for one second that I haven't forgotten how much your friends are bullies. I just don't appreciate it when people bully other people."

Remus looked a bit sheepish then. "Look, it's more like James and Severus can't stand each other more than anything else. Besides, he's freaking weird. He is always studies dark magic, and inventing new spells, and he's not even popular in his own House. Why do you like him?"

"If I have to explain it to you, then you don't know me as well as you think you do," I said plainly. "I'm not here in this time just to learn how to live with lycanthropy, Remus. I'm here to right a lot of wrongs that are happening in my time. These crushes are merely distractions for me to be honest."

I could see that I had deeply hurt him. A tear leaked from his eye, and he cried, "I thought what happened during the full moon meant something to you. I never had anyone to share what being a werewolf was like, not until you came into my life. We gave ourselves to each other, and that felt beautiful to me. Why are you doing this to me, Hermione? Our wolves are mated to one another for life. Don't you get that?"

"You also don't own me, Remus," I retorted, sharper than I intended. "I have to find out who I want. You didn't bite me, so I'm _not_ completely yours. And if you're going to play this possessive prick, then I think the only time we can be together is on the full moon."

Remus was about to say something, but then Lily came in with the future Molly Weasely. She was thin like Ginny was, but I could already see how much she would not be able to bounce back from her many future pregnancies.

Lily stopped, and she said, "Oh! Hermione, Remus, there you are. Um, are we interrupting something?"

Remus scowled at me. "Nope. We're just finishing up here. I think she has made her point quite plainly. Have fun finding out who you want, Hermione, but I'm not going to sit on the damn sidelines waiting for you to see what's in front of your face."

Remus left, and Molly sighed, "Oh. I guess he doesn't want his letter R sweater that I just knitted."

Lily approached me, and she said, "Molly, can I take a raincheck on that knit circle meeting you had planned tonight? I think my friend needs me."

Molly nodded, and said, "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Lily led me to the girls dormitory, and I cried when I laid down on my bed. "Listen, if you don't want to talk about it, we don't have to. But I have a feeling it's about this odd love triangle going on with Sev, Sirius, and Remus."

I cried, "Remus caught me in the library giving Severus a kiss after he gave me a potion to help me see if I am...well, pregnant or not."

Lily hugged me. "Oh. I see. I never kissed Sev myself, but he does have a very good ear for listening to other people's problems. But I have to ask if you really like any of these guys. Like, for real."

I felt close to all three wizards, honestly. But only Remus and Sirius stood out. "I like them all, and for different reasons," I confessed. "I'm not sure if I could have a future with Sirius, but I--"

"You're crazy attracted to him," Lily finished. "I get it. He can be a bit of a player. He was..." She blushed, "He...I've heard he's pretty experienced."

I laughed. "Um, very. I can't look at the common room couch the same way again."

Lily laughed. "Oh, wow. But seriously, I don't think you're the first pair of lovers that have shagged on that couch. Hogwarts is a really old school, after all. Look, all I'm saying is that I think you and Remus are like end game."

"Thanks, Lily."  
"No problem."

"Okay. No more tears, we're ordering pizza from the house elves, and ice cream," Lily decided. "But first, you're getting in that shower, and cleaning up. I don't want to hear no more relationship drama from you. Unless you want to hear about me and Jimmy that is."

I wiped at my tears, feeling a lot better. "Oh, gods forbid. Eww. No thanks. I'm happy for you both, but no too much information there."

Lily laughed, and I followed her orders. She had pizza, cola pop on ice, and she dragged out her nail polish kit. We spent the rest of the night binging on comfort food, and painting our toe nails. We both had a wonderful time, and we never mentioned our love lives once. I felt good then, about this movie night, and thought that this could be the start of a good thing. Hopefully, it all would go well, but if not, I can honestly say that I had tried. Besides, what was life without a little risk, after all?


	12. Movie Night

I decided to dress casually in muggle black jeans, a sparkling top underneath a black leather top, and black ballet flats. I really missed my skinny jeans, and my purple beaded purse that contained my whole wardrobe. But no, I didn't have that on my petson when I arrived in 1977. Oh well, life sucks sometimes.

Sirius wore a black leather jacket too with dark stonewashed jeans on. Pettigrew wore his usual geeky cartigan, and slacks. James Potter wore a light denim jacket, and jeans, and managed to make denim look suave. But when Severus joined us, he decided to wear all black jeans, biker boots, and a black leather jacket that had lots of zippers on it.

Severus glanced at Sirius and the other Marauders, and he boldly kissed me lightly, "I guess the group didn't get the owl memo that it's leathers and jeans night. You look stunning, Hermione."

"Thank you, Severus," I said, hugging him.

James and Lily walked outside holding hands. James looked at Severus, and we all looked at them, wondering what the two rivals were going to do next. Remus came to my side, and he felt for his wand. Sirius did the same thing, and Peter Pettigrew stood off to the side, looking a bit confused about the scene unfolding before him.

Severus stepped forward, and held out his hand. "Potter, I am going to offer a truce for Hermione's sake. You don't bully me, and I will leave you alone."

James scowled, and Lily whispered in his ear. "Come on, Lily. He's Snape for goodness sake. Why?"

"Jim, he's trying, alright?" Lily admonished. "Please, let's just enjoy this night. I get that you don't like him, but if we're going to be together, you need to grow up."

James shook Severus's hand, and stepped back quickly, as if by touching him, he was going to catch something contagious. "Fine. A truce, for both of our girl's sakes," James muttered darkly. "But this doesn't mean I like you, or anything."

Severus smirked. "Oh my, I just don't know how I'll live with myself not having your respect, Potter. Trust me, the feeling is mutual. Now, let's go."

All of our friends breathed a big sigh of relief there, but Severus looked at me, and whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry. He just rubs me the wrong way."

"Me too," I whispered back.  
Severus smiled.

We all walked to Hogsmeade, careful to avoid detection by Filch, or Mrs. Norris, his skinny Maine Coin cat with red eyes. Remus and Severus held my hands, and Sirius was looking smug. He decided to chat away with James, Lily, and Peter, and all of the tension fell between me, and the two wizards walking on both sides of me.

Peter handled transportation to muggle London, and payments for all of us. It was odd that he was a normally nervous, jittery sort of guy, but negotiating with others came naturally to him, and he seemed to be in his element.

While we waited for the bus to arrive, Remus pulled me aside and said, "I don't know whether to be happy you brought this truce about, or jealous that you're acting like my date, and Snape's at the same time."

I tucked my hair behind my ears. "Did I say this was a date? I'm just trying to have a fun outing with my friends. Sure, it's a movie I have already seen many times, but come on, Remus, try. Severus is my _friend,_ and in Potions class, he is my lab partner. Please try to understand that making peace between Severus, and all of you is very important for the future. Can you please just trust me?"

Remus sighed, taking my hands in his. "I just...I'm starting to really care about you, Hermione. When we were together on the last full moon, I felt blessed to have this furry problem, for the first time in my life. Mooney loves you already, so much. He's never felt that way about any other witch before."

I stepped closer to him. "Selene is older, much older. But yes, she cares deeply for Mooney. As do I. But I have to figure out who I really want."

"Even if that means intimacy?"  
"Yes, even that."  
"I don't like it, Hermione."

I traced his cheek scar that Greyback gave him when he was bitten, and kissed him. "Remus, I can't give you a definite answer yet. But please know that I do care about you, and I need to figure this out in my own way."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed me softly. I kissed him back, and he pressed me up against the wall, and slowly deepened the kiss to where our tongues were in each other's mouths. I put my hands in his back pockets, and ground my pelvis into him.

"Mmm...mate," Mooney growled through him. "Mine, always."

Selene growled back, "Yours, but only on the moon."

Mooney pulled back, and both of his eyes were yellow. Remus shook his head, and they went back to his usual brown. "Sorry. I didn't mean to grope you in public."

"It's alright," I said. "I liked it."  
"Me too."

Sirius cleared his throat, appearing in the doorway. "H-okay, love wolves, or whatever. But public sex is frowned upon by law in both worlds. The bus is here."

Remus kissed me again, and this time he smiled. "Let's go have a good time."

"Great, thank you for trying."  
Remus grinned. "No problem. I was being an immature prick. I'm sorry about that, my mate. If you need time, I will give it to you."

We all boarded the bus, and the Marauders chatted each other up. We tipped the bus driver, and made our way to the theater, where of course, there was a long line to see Star Wars. When it was our turn, half of them couldn't count muggle money, so me and Lily had to step in, and get tickets for all of us.

The boys wanted to get snacks, and pop, and Severus bought only popcorn, and a drink for himself. We found room in the middle of the theater, and Severus and Remus sat with me. Lily sat with her boyfriend, Peter off to the side, and Sirius sat on the other side of her.

The previews flashed by, and then the title crawl came up. The movie went on for a while, until I cringed when Princess Leia gave her hologram distress call, and Luke called her beautiful.

Remus asked, "She is pretty, why is that weird?"

"She is Luke's sister," I replied.

Severus chuckled. "Ah. Space incest, how very gauche."

The movie went on for a while, and the boys were cheering for Luke to win. "Oh, come on, Luke! Hit Vader with like a knockback jinx or something," James almost shouted.

"Jim!" Lily admonished. "Hush! We're not even supposed to be out this late."

When the Death Star blew up, and the heroes all got medals, Remus commented, "Han is staring down at her cleavage, I swear."

Severus and I laughed at that. "Well, I'm sure you would too in his place," I put in.

"I know _I_ would," Severus drawled, finishing up his Pepsi. "Breasts are magical on a girl. So, what's your favorite part, Lupin? Breast? Legs? Or Ass?"

Remus blushed, and said, "I like legs, myself, if I had to choose, that is."

"Abs on a guy," I added. "Closely followed by his equipment."

Remus was stunned by my confession, but Severus grinned. "You were going to say his ass, lioness."

Lily narrowed her eyes. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Favorite parts on a body," I replied, playfully socking Severus in his arm. "And no, I wasn't going to say a wizard's ass, Severus. It's a nice asset, but not my favorite. I get all weak kneed for a nice washboard stomach on a guy."

The theater was clearing out, and Sirius chimed in, "I'm a breast guy myself, so I can't believe I'm agreeing with Snape on that one. How about you, Pete? You got a favorite body part on a witch?"

"I like wizards."

Everyone but me, Sirius, and Lily were stunned by this information. "What?? How come you didn't say anything Pete? It's cool if you're into wizards. But you gotta answer the question, what's your favorite part?" James asked.

"His butt. Okay, I kind of like girls too, but not as much as guys," Peter finished. "The answer is the same though."

"I like hair," James admitted.

"You, Lily?" I asked. "What's your favorite part on a guy?"

Lily blushed, and stammered, "I...His butt, um, I guess. What? I haven't...you know, _done...it_ before, so how am I to really know? I'm not Hermione here."

Sirius giggled, "Well, I'm always offering, so--"

"Sirius, no, what the hell?" James retorted. "She's not _your_ girlfriend."

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, but it's cool. I'm just kidding, Jim, you know that."

James hugged his best friend. "Yeah, I know. I'm starved. Who wants pizza?"

James ordered pizza, while Severus ordered a chicken Caesar salad, and I did the same. Everything was relaxed and carefree, just a group of teenage magical magical people, having a great night on the town. But of course, it couldn't last, because outside of the pizza parlor, were four aurors ready to take us in for questioning...


	13. A Sordid Kidnapping

The Ministry of Magic was cavernous and cold this late at night. There was something wrong about this set up, I could sense it. I sniffed about the room, and that was when I smelled it: the presence of werewolves.

Remus was at my side. "I know, I smell it too, my mate. They smell bad...like--"

"Greyback's people," I finished.  
Remus nodded. "Exactly."

Severus said to me mentally, " _I don't sense that these are aurors. Contrary to the myths, you can shift whenever you want. You just have to give your wolf control."_

_"But I thought--"_

_"Just do it, tell Lupin that,"_ Severus said impatiently. " _He knows the truth of it, alright?"_

_"Okay, I'll tell him."_

I relayed the information to Remus, and he whispered back, "It's risky. Mooney can be volatile. There is a risk we both could hurt our friends trying to escape."

"It's not like we have a whole lot of choices here!" I hissed under my breath. "I'm _not_ going to be enslaved by Fenrir fucking Greyback. You are my wolf's mate, not him."

Remus kissed my cheek. "I know, my mate. I know."

The "aurors," led us past the main golden fountain in the main foyer, and herded us into the elevator lifts. Severus, Sirius, and me got pushed into one, and Remus and Lily into another. James and the others, I wasn't sure what happened to them, but once we were in the lifts, a dampened cloth fastened on to my mouth and nose, and I knew no more for a long time...

🐺🐺🐺

Fenrir

The forbidding looking wizard who looked more like a wolf than a wizard these days, stared down at the female werewolf chained to the bed. He would not look as feral or savage in his later years, but still, he was not a man you would want to meet in a dark alleyway.

He looked down at the long haired wizard beside her. He had long straight black hair, and was quite handsome, indeed. The other black haired wizard had his black hair cut to his shoulders, and seemed more dour in the face, but no less charming. He had more power than the pureblood beside the lovely pretty witch between them.

"Take the half blood to Madame Rose," Fenrir ordered his henchmen. "She will have fun turning him."

"You know we ain't supposed to interfere with them bloodsucker's ways a' turnin', boss," Rolf, his scout, commented. "It violates the old truces, an' what not."

Fenrir laughed quietly. "Does it look like I care about what the godsdamned Elders say about what I do, or how I run my pack? Pick him up, and get him turned."

Fenrir sniffed the girl, and found her bite mark. He drew back in shock. One of his?? When did he bite her? He smiled. No, it didn't matter when he bit her to turn her into a werewolf. Nope, she was of his pack, just as that Lupin whelp was.

The plaything of Madame Rose was carted out the door, and he smiled sardonically. Yes, he would see how the girl responded to certain stimulations of the sexual variety.

Oh yes, he would watch, and if he liked what he saw, he would join in. The Imperius Curse was a lovely, wondrous tool for that, indeed. He uncuffed the witch, and her pureblood wizard, and took out his wand. He pressed it to her temple, and used legilimency, " _Imperio, my little pretty. You will fuck at my command any wizard I send in to your cell. Now...wake, and begin with your little boyfriend here."_

He went to the long haired, black haired wizard. " _Imperio, little animagus. You will ravish your little bedmate, and do not stop until you give seed. Any hidden desire you have of her, she will welcome with open arms. Get it on, little stud. Now...awake..."_

Fenrir left the interrogation room, and went to the observation room on the other side of the thick two way mirror. This part of the Ministry of Magic was normally used to interrogate dark wizards and witches, so it was escape proof. He wanted to kill the kids, but his boss, the z  
Lizard Man, had other plans.

No, Lizard Man wanted the two witches carrying pups by the time this new experiment was done with. Why, he had no clue, just that it was his orders. What he had wanted was to impregnate the werewolf bitch himself, as was his right as the Alpha. Yep, he had the healers on hand to make sure both the ginger witch, and this brunette werewolf witch had cubs gestating inside of them by the time they were set free.

But oh, did it burn his pride to not have access to the werewolf bitch himself! Well, he could always screw her in his wolf form, but no, after the seed took from one of these wizards, not before. They were all healthy teenage brats, it might take a few sessions, but it would happen nonetheless...

🐺🐺🐺

The girl woke up, groggy, and so did the pureblood wizard beside her. Fenrir looked at the file on each teenager he captured. Sirius Black. Hermione McGonagall. A half blood and a pureblood, oh, this was going to be fun.

He watched as the two teens got to work making out. Fenrir unzipped his pants, and freed his thick, veiny member that still had its skin on the top. Black quickly got down to business, obviously using some filthy skills the boy learned while reading up on it in Play Witch magazine. The witch was quickly screaming and crying out Black's name as the girl came again and again.

Then the real fun began when they shifted into their animal forms, and they got it on with an almost savage grace. They shifted back, and Black filled her again, and again from each hole. When they fell asleep, he sent in the healers.

"Well? Is she knocked up yet?" He demanded, once they were done examining her two hours later.

"Yes, sir," The skinny healer wizard stammered. He held out the clipboard. "Do you want the other one to breed with her?"

Fenrir grinned. "Later, after his turning. I want Lupin sent in next. Is that Potter and Pettigrew whelp done fucking the ginger tart yet?"

"They're just getting done."

"Good. Send Potter in here next after Lupin shoots his load in his mate," Fenrir grunted.

Black was taken out to screw the ginger witch, and Lupin was brought in. They slowly woke up again, and Fenrir began using Rosie Palm to stroke himself to readiness. He hated how freaking passive Lupin was in his wizard form, but when they shifted into wolves, that was when he stroked himself good, and he determined that he would screw her once before they had to free the brats to go back to Hogwarts.

Damn Lizard Man! Damn his stupid breeding program, and damn Voldemort for interfering with the natural order of things in a werewolf clan! But oh well, orders were orders, and like it or not, he had a job to do....


	14. A Sordid Kidnapping Pt. 2

Fenrir

A week, it took a solid week to get the ginger tart knocked up. Who knew that the McGonagall witch would be more fertile? Well, he supposed that just proved the old maxim of not judging a book by its cover. The healer's reports were brought to him, and a lot of the medical jargon was all legalese bullshit any way. But the spells placed on the witches made it clear who fathered their pups: Black fathered the McGonagall girl's kid, and Potter fathered Evan's.

Watching the newly turned vampire wizard go at it with the girls was amusing, especially since it was sloppy seconds after he got done with them. But he did enjoy the werewolf girl more, she was considerably tighter by comparison. But then again, the healer reports said that McGonagall was no virgin beforehand like the other one. Well, if ginger tart was saving herself for marriage, well, that was just too bad.

His Dark Mark burned, and turned a dark black. He apparated to the old Riddle House to make his report to Lizard Man.

"Is it done? Are the witches expecting?" Lizard Man demanded.

Fenrir bowed. "Yep, sure are, boss. The Prince heir is turned as you wanted too. Should I kill them all like the others?"

The snake-like, corpse white wizard in tattered black robes turned to face him. "No, they could prove useful in the future. You will continue the cross breeding of your...kind with the new crop of witches McNair brought in from Durmstrang. We must see how their magical cores align with one another. If they do not, kill them like the others."

"Sure thing, boss man. Am I free to go?" Fenrir asked.

Lord Voldemort nodded his head dismissively. "Yes, yes, please leave. Your...smell is distasteful already to me and Nagini. And do wash yourself after your little forays into indulging your carnal needs. No one wants to smell a werewolf's fetid pheromones afterwards."

Fenrir rolled his eyes. "Whatever, boss. No need to get all uppity cause' you can't get it up any more yourself."

"CRUCIO!!!" Voldemort screamed in rage. The pain was unbelievable as Lizard Man shot him with four torture curses in quick succession.

After six hours of torture, Lizard Man finally relented, and ordered, "Get out of my sight. Now."

He didn't need to be told twice. He apparated back to the Ministry, and ordered that the beta group be taken to Hogwarts, and have them remember nothing beyond their time at the movies, and having pizza. When they were gone, Greyback destroyed the observation room with his bare hands.

When he got it together, he decided to go to the Chieftains about Lizard Man. It was time to take this abomination of a wizard down for good, and he knew that he would have the numbers on his side to do it...

🐺🐺🐺

So it was, that Fenrir Greyback, led his own rebellion against the so called Dark Lord Voldemort, and so he passes out of this tale in this time.

But for our heroes, the legacy of the breeding program remained, and two witches carried the seeds of this legacy inside of them when they were returned to Hogwarts, and had no clue how they came to be pregnant; or how, a certain dour Slytherin wizard came to be a vampire, until much, much later...


	15. An Unexpected Surprise

My brain was so hazy, and foggy over the next two weeks after me and the Marauders woke up in Hogwarts. I remembered the movie, and going out for pizza afterwards, and then my mind drew up a complete blank...as if someone had hit me with a very strong Obliviation charm. I knew from research that subconsciously, your brain stores every memory you have ever experienced, but if someone is especially gifted in memory charms, then the chances of you remembering the memories that were stolen from you were slim to none.

But what also made sense was the fact that soon after that movie night, I fell ill, and was nauseous. But Lily was as well. Was it the pizza? Something else that we ate? It had to be, what else could it be, really? Severus was also missing a lot of classes, but what the hell could be wrong with him? I had to find out.

But I wouldn't find out what was wrong with him until he wrote me a note Monday night:

_Hermione,_

_I remember_ _everything_ _that happened to us two weeks ago. I need to meet with you urgently, but only with you, because Potter and his friends won't be so accepting of what happened to me. Please, Hermione. Tomorrow night, 9PM after dinner in the Great Hall._

_Yours,_

_Severus_

I felt the urgency in his words, and felt a bit alarmed by it all. What the hell was going on? I had to find out.

When Tuesday night rolled around, I saw him sneak out of the Great Hall, and it was odd that he never touched any food. I followed him, and he pulled me into a deserted corridor as he cast a strong silence charm so that we could not be overheard.

I went to hug him, but he gently held me at a distance. "Hermione, what I am going to tell you is going to tell you is unbelievable, but please just listen to me, because it is the truth."

He then told me of how Fenrir Greyback's goons had dressed as aurors, and kidnapped us while we were leaving the pizza parlor. Then, he was taken away to some brothel of vampires, and the Madame there turned him into one of them. But that was not before Greyback had all of the guys in our circle of friends shag me and Lily. We had all been under the Imperius Curse, but it was still sex that Greyback watched from behind a two way mirror.

"That's just...that's just horrible!" I exclaimed. "You didn't do anything with me and Lily, did you?"

Severus shook his head no. "They took my unconscious self to the vampire brothel, and the whores there were very...thorough, shall we say? I remember draining several girls dry, but that was after my turning. Dumbledore didn't want to admit me back into the school, but relented at the last moment, because I had no choice in my turning. But I guess I'm going to look youthful for life. Oh, apparently, I didn't have to die to become this way, because the Prince's have been breeding with them for centuries."

"But you'll grow old?"

"Rose explained that the aging process will cease at a certain point," Severus explained. "But yeah, it sure explains why I need to cover up so much in sunlight, it has always been too bright for me. It sucks that I am now a damn monster like you, but now I have to do my homework late at night."

He turned away from me in disgust, but I turned his face to look at me. He stared into my eyes, and said, "Your kind and mine are natural enemies. Why would you still stay with me?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck. I tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear. "Because you're my friend, Severus. I don't care that you're like this now. You're not alone."

Severus smiled, and I could see his fangs in the light of the moon.

"No, I'm not am I? May...May I kiss you?" He asked shyly.

He ran his fingers through my hair, and our lips met. They were soft, but mildly cool to the touch. My fingers tangled in his hair as I deepened the kiss, our tongues meeting. Severus growled low in his throat, and he crushed me to him, running a hand up my uniform skirt to cup my ass as he curved my leg around him. He pressed me against the stone wall, and he trailed his lips down my neck, and inhaled my scent.

"Gods, you smell so good," He purred, his voice becoming husky. "I need to stop. I'm afraid if I don't, I will do something you might not want, or be ready for."

He pulled back from me. "Oh. Okay, but I won't stop you if you want to...you know?"

Severus lifted me down so I could stand on my own. "I know, lioness. Believe me, I want that more than anything right now. But I want us both to want it. I want you to give me your consent first."

I blinked, surprised by his gentleman-like gesture. "Oh. Alright, then."

He turned to walk away from me, but then I caught his wrist. His nails were sharpened to short almond shaped claws, and shone as glossy as a mirror.

Severus turned to look at me. "Please Severus," I began to cry, "Don't shut me out. Please just let me in. Let me be with you."

Severus stared into my eyes, and he nodded. "I still want to hear you say it. Please, Hermione."

"Please," I licked my lips, suddenly feeling breathless, "Please make love to me."

He nodded. "Then come with me."

He led me to the dungeons, and he cast some glamor that caused us to drift past all of the passing students like ghosts. "We are moving too fast for them to see," He explained. "Just watch, we will be inside the Slytherin common room in 3...2...1."

Slytherin's portrait was there, and faded from view just as fast. We drifted past the other students, and went to the boys dormitory. He unlocked his dorm room, and he began to move at a normal pace. I felt instantly dizzy, and suddenly, I needed a toilet immediately. I covered my mouth, and rushed to the bathroom. I retched in the toilet, and Severus was there holding back my hair.

He rubbed my back. "I'm sorry. I was told that shadow travelling makes mortals ill, but it shouldn't be this severe, unless..." He wiped at my lips with a piece of toilet paper, and closed his eyes, running a hand over me. "Of course," He said, opening his eyes. "I sense the life inside you."

"Oh my gods," I gasped. "It could be Jim's, Sirius's, or Peter's. Are you sure we didn't have sex that night?"

Severus nodded. "Positive. They took me out of your cell before the Imperius Curse forced us to engage in that. I only remember it because I'm a born legilimens. It's a Prince ability. You can learn to use the ability, of course, but not with the innate skill of a born legilimens."

"Lily has to be pregnant too."

"I think that a very likely conclusion," Severus surmised, helping me up. "If she is, it's likely Potter's, which means--"

"That my best friend was created in a very weird experiment," I finished. "This is too much. They were married the last time, and from what I was told, they were happy. But this makes no sense, I wasn't born yet, and now I'm caught up in this experiment, because Greyback is a sick prick who used all of you guys to try to knock me and Lily up."

"I'm very sorry, Hermione," Severus said, leading me to his bed. I sat down. "Listen, we don't have to do anything tonight."

I touched his cheek, and scooted closer to him. "No, we do. Please make me forget about all of this for a while. Can you do that?"

Severus nodded. "Evanesco," He cast with his wand. "Wow, you look...just wow."

I blushed. "Thank you."

I laid down on the bed, and Severus took his time, tracing patterns with his tongue and lips all over my skin. His touches were featherlight as his obsidian eyes drank in my body as if he were looking on the finest work he had ever seen. I explored him as well, and when we finally merged our bodies as one, I felt like we truly became one as our minds linked as intimately as our bodies.

When we were finished, he held me in his arms, idly playing with my hair as we laid in bed, the covers covering us up. I drifted off to sleep, and Severus slept soon after.

I didn't know what would happen in the near future, but I did know that my time was coming to an end in this timeline. I just had to decide who I wanted to be with in the long run, because everything depended on how the future would go for me, and my beloved....


	16. Sharing The News

Lily

Madame Pomfrey ran the test over again just to be sure. "The test is positive again, Miss Evans. There is no doubt that you are pregnant."

Lily felt like her world was crashing down around her. How in the world could she get pregnant when all they did was go to the movies? She was a virgin for goodness sakes!

"Madame Pomfrey, this is impossible," Lily said. "All I did was go out to the movies with my boyfriend, and my friends. At no time did me and Jim leave to...um, do the deed for me to get pregnant."

Madame Pomfrey looked sympathetic, but she said gently, "Nevertheless, Miss Evans, you are pregnant. The medical diagnosis is incontrovertible. According to the medicis spell, you have been pregnant for two weeks."

Lily began to cry. "My parents won't be happy with me about this. They are fairly religious, and wanted me to wait until I was married to begin a family."

The mediwitch patted her hands. "I sympathize my dear, I truly do. But are you and your boyfriend secure enough in your relationship to possibly get married?"

Lily thought it over, and she knew that James would be very shocked by this news, maybe even question who she had been with.

"I think we are," She answered. "But could you check to see who the father is to be sure?"

Madame Pomfrey nodded, understanding. "Yes, of course. Medicis," She waved a wand over her belly, and a bunch of medical facts Lily didn't understand popped up in thin air. Pomfrey nodded. "James Potter fathered your child. According to this, it is just one child, not a multiple birth."

Lily breathed a sigh of relief at that. "Well, thank goodness for that. I guess that I have to have a long conversation with my boyfriend."

"Yes, but just remember that you have options, dear," Madame Pomfrey said, and left her alone.

Later at dinner, Hermione seemed just as preoccupied as her, and she was barely eating while the guys chatted about Quidditch. Hermione produced a red potion, and she contemplated it a bit before unstoppering the lid, and drinking it. She gripped the table, and Remus asked if she was feeling well.

"...I'm...I think I need to go to bed early," Hermione said. "I will be fine, Remus," She kissed him briefly on the lips.

She fled, and Lily followed her. Hermione ducked into the third floor girls bathroom, and she heard the sound of someone puking in the toilet. She then heard crying in the bathroom stall.

"Hermione," Lily called. "Are you in here?"

Hermione sniffled. "Yes. I...I'm sorry, Lily."

Lily came into her stall, and crouched down. The other girl cried in her arms, and she hugged her. "What's wrong, Hermione? You looked a bit pale at dinner?"

Hermione wiped at her eyes, and sighed, "I'm pregnant. And it's Sirius's. Remus is not going to like it one bit."

"I...I'm pregnant too. But I'm not sure how James is going to take the news," Lily confessed.

Hermione chuckled dryly. "Well, at least we can bond over being pregnant at the same time. I think that's pretty ironic, since I thought me and my best friend Ginny would have shared that joy."

Lily then said, "You said that I'm carrying a boy?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, and he will have your eyes, and Jim's messy hair, and lanky build. He's a good boy. Not a very studious student, but he is more street smart than book smart. I think Jim would like him a lot. I think you would too, even if you would find him a bit reckless."

Lily laughed. "I wouldn't expect any less of any child of Jim's. I love him, but he is exasperating sometimes, I have to admit."

🐺🐺🐺

I laughed along with Lily, and felt better about my condition, ever since I broke the news to Severus, and we had a romantic, steamy night in his dorm room. We both did it as a way of comforting one another, but it was certainly memorable, and it felt almost spiritual to me for some reason.

I held out an extra bottle of anti-nauseaum potion, and she drank a little. I drank the rest of mine, and felt instantly better. But I just had no idea how Sirius would react to the news of him becoming a father. Would he accept it? Or blow me off? I had no way of knowing for sure.

Lily and I went back to the common room, and she pulled James aside. Remus asked, "Are you alright, Hermione? You ran out of dinner like you were going to be sick, or something."

I sighed, and noticed James looking astonished at Lily's news. "Yeah. Can we talk? Like at the Shrieking Shack? I have to tell you something, and it concerns Sirius."

"Do you want me to bring him?"

"No, I need to do that privately with him," I decided. "But since our wolf selves are so connected, I thought it best that you know about it first."

Remus understood then. "Okay. But does Snape know about what you're going to tell me?"

I nodded. "Yes, he knows. And more importantly, he remembers all about what happened on our movie night. He actually pointed out my news to me himself, I didn't know before he told me."

Remus narrowed his eyes, suspicious. "Fine. But you better explain everything."

I nodded. "I will, I promise. But can you get your hands on a pensieve?"

"Why?"

"Because it's time that I showed you the memories from my time," I decided. "From before my time turner accident brought me here. I think if you saw what I remember, who all of you were to me, I think you would be less jealous of Severus and Sirius."

Remus kissed me lightly. "I want to be, believe me. But it really hurts to see my mate consort with my best friend, and a Slytherin rival at the same time."

"Then meet me in the Shrieking Shack after dinner tomorrow night, and please don't forget the pensieve, alright?" I requested.

Remus nodded. "I won't, I promise. But are you sure I can't bring Sirius with me? It might be easier for you to tell the news with him there already."

I thought of it, and then decided to go along with his suggestion. There was a chance that Sirius would reject me, but I was willing to take that chance. What more could I lose? I was only going to determine who I loved in my own time, so, no pressure, right? I just didn't know how things would go down, but then again, I didn't know that Dumbledore wanted to meet with me earlier in the day tomorrow either....


	17. Sharing The News Pt. 2

It was after lunch the next day, that Dumbledore summoned me to his office. He had a smile on his face, and when he sat behind his desk, he produced my time turner, and placed it on his desk proudly.

"Miss Granger," He announced. "I am delighted to have finally received your time turner back from the Unspeakable department in the Ministry of Magic. They have repaired it, and have said that it is now in top working condition for you to go back to your time."

Dumbledore noticed my distress, and asked, "Why, whatever is the matter, Miss Granger? Surely, this is good news?"

I wanted to hide this news from him, but I couldn't, I was tired of being quiet about my secret. "It would be," I licked my dry lips, and continued, "It would be, except that I'm...I'm pregnant, and I'm very scared that the father won't do his duty to his child."

Dumbledore looked concerned by this bit of news, but then he smiled, and the glint of amusement was back in his blue eyes. "Well, that simplifies matters, now doesn't it? You just have to choose who you want in you and your child's life. How did it happen?"

I scowled. "You know the mechanics of it, Professor."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Yes, of course. But I am curious as to how you went about it."

I told him everything that Severus told me, leaving nothing out. Dumbledore began to pace about his office, and then sat back down. "I see. Well, I can help you to see who you fancy more, by smelling a bottle of amortentia. I'm not asking you to drink it, but it does help to see where your heart lies."

"Do you have a vial?"

Dumbledore rummaged a bit in his desk, and produced a glass vial, containing the pearlescent potion. I took it, and unstoppered the lid. I inhaled it deeply, and smelled Sirius's clean smelling aftershave, and Remus's unique wild scent of grass, leaves, and musk that came from his wolf Mooney. Okay, so I favored both the animagus, and wolf mate.

I handed the vial back to the Headmaster, and he sealed it, and put it away. "My wolf's mate, and my child's father," I said. "That's not a bit weird, though? To want more than one person, sir?"

Dumbledore grinned. "Why, no, I do not think so. Some more liberal, religious minded folks might disagree with you on that, but I think you have a great capacity for love, Miss Granger. If both wizards agree, I think you three could have a wonderful future together."

I blushed beet red at that. "Thank you, sir. I will think carefully on what you said."

"My pleasure, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said kindly. I took my timeturner, and stuffed it down my uniform so no one would be able to see it. As soon as I did, I knew that if I chose Remus and Sirius, everything from that moment on would change.

Severus, I cared for deeply, but I had a duty to both Sirius and Remus. If they agreed to such an arrangement, then that would be wonderful. But if not, then I would happily choose Severus to help me raise my child in the future, in my time.

I went to all of my classes, consumed by how my two wizards would react to the news of my baby. Would they accept me? Would they accept the arrangement, as strange as it was? I had no way of knowing, honestly.

I went down to the Shrieking Shack, and Severus caught me. "May I hear the news alongside your other two wizards?"

I sighed. "Fine. Come along, I suppose, even though you know all that happened that night. Although, I was hoping to impart my personal news to just them."

Severus cupped my face with his hand. "Listen, lioness. I get it. You love them both, and not me. I love you, and if I have to wait forever for you, I will. I have that option now that I am what I am. But if you just need my friendship at this stage, I will be that for you."

I kissed him softly, and he responded by kissing me gently, but with some heat behind it. There were the sounds of footsteps approaching, and it was Remus and Sirius.

"Ahem!" Remus cleared his throat. "Exactly what are you doing here, Snape? This is a private meeting."

I stepped in between the three wizards. "Guys, stop it right now! I asked Severus to escort me here. Now, let's get inside before Filch catches us."

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "Fine, whatever you say, kitten. Let's go."

We went through the secret passageway, and went into the house. Sirius produced the pensieve, and enlarged it to its original size. He placed it in the center of the bedroom.

"Okay, I need you guys to sit down," I announced. They did, and Severus gestured for me to continue. "Remus, I know you would be with me no matter what. Our bond as wolf mates ensures me of this. But I'm not sure about you, Sirius."

Sirius sighed. "Kitten, I wouldn't dare stray from you. You know that. What's this big news? We all know that Lily's having Prong's kid."

I looked at each of these three wizards in turn, and continued. "Well, my big news is that I am too going to have a baby. Yours, Sirius. I have been getting anti-nauseaum potions from him for nearly three weeks now."

Remus's eyes went wide. "So, that's why you've been hanging around Hermione, Snape?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Of course, it is. We're friends, Lupin. Well...there was the other night, but surprise, I love her too. Aren't we a pathetic bunch, Wolf boy and I both love her, but you managed to get her knocked up. Bravo, Black, I commend you for that. I cannot do the honors myself, unless I claim her, of course. But it looks like she wants you both. Congratulations."

"Then why the fuck are you here?" Sirius snarled. "You want to rub my face in my supposed mistake in not being safe while shagging her? I have no problems punching you out here and now."

Severus smirked. "Careful, Black. You may be my cousin, but I was invited here. Besides, you two have no idea what Greyback forced you both to do to Hermione while under the Imperius Curse. I was only kept from it, because of my Prince heritage, but oh, it was no picnic being thrown into a vampire brothel, and forced to fuck and kill mortal girls for the client's amusement."

Both Sirius and Remus were shocked. "What did we do to you? To Lily?" Remus asked me.

I took a deep breath, and wiped at my tears. "Greyback captured us for some twisted breeding program. Severus told me that I was placed in the same cell as him. I don't know where you two were. This facility was in the interrogation rooms in the Ministry of Magic, and I only remember the rooms being very white. I don't remember anything else, they obliviated me. You were brought in, and apparently, we were forced to shag. I shagged all of you but Peter, no, he was used for Lily alone. But Jim got her pregnant, and I guess after a few tries, Lily got pregnant. Severus told me that it was immediate with me, apparently, I'm more fertile."

"That makes sense," Remus mused. "Most werewolf females are fairly fertile. We just never had this situation, because the wolfsbane potion had an anti-conception agent thrown into it."

I blushed at Remus's admission. "Oh, alright. But I think it's time that I showed you some of my memories of all of you from my time. I want you all to understand my feelings for you all, and I need to make my decision over who I want to remember my time with you all here."

"You got your time turner back, didn't you, babe?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, after lunch."

"I meant what I said when I said that I would wait for you, lioness," Severus said sincerely.

"You won't remember that if she doesn't choose you," Remus reminded Severus sharply. "It sounds like to me that whoever you choose to help you raise your child, will remember all that happened here in this alternate time line, but everyone else will not."

I pulled out my memories, and put them into the pensieve. I showed them my past, who each of them was to me, and how I felt about them.

No one said anything for a long time before Severus broke the silence, "Hermione, choose me. My older self is bitter, self destructive, and needs your guiding light in his life."

"But he would be my teacher," I answered. "That doesn't bother you? I know you wouldn't care as a Slytherin, but--"

"We would be good for each other," Severus cut me off. "I just know it. We could keep it a secret."

I knew then that I couldn't choose him, because I wouldn't want to live a lie. "No, Severus. Maybe later on in life, but not during my school years. I'm sorry."

Severus nodded, understanding. I went to Sirius, and I took his hand and placed it on my belly. He stroked my cheek. "Hermione, I'm not perfect. But if I'm not thrown into Azkaban, if I'm allowed to help you raise our kid, I would have a reason to be a better wizard than the broken, depressed wizard I saw in your memories. Choose me, kitten. With you, I would always be true."

I looked at Remus next, and knew that I loved him as well. Remus kissed my hand, and said softly, "Choose me, Hermione. We are bound to one another forever. I don't care that in your time, I'm older than you. I love _you_. I know that I would love only you for the rest of my life. Please, my mate. Choose me."

I looked at all three of my wizards, and I knew what I had to do: I had to make the offer. "Could you share me though, with Sirius, Remus? He fathered my baby, and we are bound as wolf mates already. I will only choose you both if you agree to it. If not, I will choose Remus."

Remus and Sirius looked at one another, and then at me. "I will do that for you, kitten."

"Will you, Remus?"

Remus smiled at me. "Yes, of course, my love. We are of one pack, after all."

I went to Severus, and he hugged me. "Lioness, I understand. But some part of me, deep down, will always love you."

I noticed my wizards watching me, and I whispered in his ear, "Claim me years from now, my Prince. I have a family to raise."

"I love you, my lioness, always," Severus said, kissing me deeply. I melted into the kiss, and he bit his tongue. I swallowed the blood, and he said in my mind, " _This will protect you, and mark you as mine. No vampire will harm you. Also, it will help me be able to find you anywhere. Go to your wizards, Hermione. I will be fine_."

I nodded, and went to Sirius and Remus. I took out my time turner, and wrapped the gold chain around me, and them both. I flipped the rings forward to my time, and when the two gold rings began to spin on their own, I knew that things would be different, but just how different they would be remained to be seen. One thing was for certain: I knew that I was now bound to two wizards for life, for better, or for worse...


	18. A Hogwarts Reunion

The room we were in was dark and felt familiar, but unfamiliar at the same time. I looked down at my time turner, and it was still working properly, but I had skipped three years. I touched my belly, and it was very rounded now, about seven months.

Sirius and Remus were older too, just as I remembered them the last time, only Sirius never went to Azkaban, so no tattoos all over his chest. Remus looked less scarred up, and weary from his condition. But he was still teaching at the school as the DADA teacher.

Memories flashed through my brain: I was dating them both, and had started to do so during sixth year. My friends thought it was weird at first, but then were forced to get over it, because our dynamic worked. Harry's parents lived, but dissolved their friendship with Peter Pettigrew when they discovered he was becoming a bully with his new Slytherin buddies at school. Oh, joy.

"I think we're in the Room of Requirement," I said. "Although, I'm not sure why I skipped three years when I turned the rings forward to my fifth year."

Remus touched my belly. "Well, I think it did that so you wouldn't be underage. This kid is mine, I think."

Sirius grinned. "Ours is at home, with a team of house elves to take care of Orion."

I kissed him, remembering. "Yes, of course you wanted Ori to have your middle name, and I made that compromise, because I had wanted to not use a constellation as our son's name."

Sirius lifted my hand to his lips. "Well, I think we need to get changed for the reunion party out there in the Great Hall."

"Hold on," I said, and waved my wand over my belly. My belly flattened out, and a clothing rack appeared in the room.

  
I put on a gray off the shoulder gown. "How do I look?"

Remus smiled. "Lovely."

"Beautiful," Sirius agreed. "But we both have to get changed."

I laughed. "Aw, but your Gryffindor uniform looks cute on you, babe."

Sirius laughed. "Uh huh, yeah right. Mooney pulls off that geeky Professor vibe all the time."

I socked him playfully in the arm. "Hush. I am bound to you both, so behave, guys. Who cares if other people think it's weird?"

Remus shrugged his shoulders. "I certainly don't, love."

He finished putting on a gray suit to match my dress, and Sirius wore a black tuxedo with a silver tie that matched his eyes in a very flattering way. The door unlocked for us, and the entire castle was in a festive mood as former students of my year, and before arrived. I walked in between my two wizards, both of them holding my hands...

🐺🐺🐺

People stared at us, while others couldn't care less that I was dating one of the teachers, and a rich pureblood wizard at the same time. We went into the Great Hall, and the first person to greet me was Harry.

"Mione'! Hey girl!"

I hugged him. "Hey, Harry. How are things with you and Ron?"

Harry blushed. "We're good. Mum's been very chill about me being gay, but Ron's family is a little..."

"Old fashioned?" I supplied.

"Yeah, to put it mildly. How is Ori, Sirius?" Harry asked.

Sirius shrugged, "Well, he's one, so I'm not sure how exciting his life is, but he misses his godfather. Can you tell your dad to not work himself so hard on cases?"

Harry looked to where Lily and James were talking to Professor McGonagall, and Flitwick. Lily looked happy, and sporting a small bump underneath her dark green dress. She spotted me, and called me over.

"Hermione!"

I hugged her, and said, "And when were you going to tell me about this?"

She giggled. "Oh, well, you can't be the only mum to be in here, now can you?"

I tucked my hair behind my ears. "Can we call ourselves mum's to be when we've already had kids? Orion misses you and Jim desperately, you know."

Lily nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. But you know how he is. Being an auror is important to him." Lily scowled, and pointed out who came into the room next. "Damn Malfoys. I swear that boy of his is a worse pain in the ass than his dad was in school."

"Is Severus coming?"

Lily shrugged. "Who can say? He's a busy guy spying on Voldemort, and teaching Potions at the same time. Wait, you still don't have a crush on him, do you?"

I shook my head. But it certainly felt like a lie to me. Why? I didn't choose him when I used the time turner. "No, we're friends, Lily. _Just_ friends, I think having Sirius's baby really nipped whatever romance we could have had in the bud."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, the damned rivalry. Honestly, our men need to grow up."

"Amen to that," I agreed.

Draco Malfoy showed up with Luna Lovegood on his arm, and while they made an unlikely odd couple, it was certainly better than Pansy Parkinson. Pansy seemed to be dating Millicent Bullstrode, and Blaise Zambini, Theo Nott.

The music changed to another slow song, and Remus asked me, "May I have this dance?"

"Sure."

He led me out on to the dance floor, and we danced slow to the beat. "How is our little one?"

I patted my disillusioned belly. "Fine. Sleeping peacefully, for once. I'm hoping this one will be a girl. I'm not sure how much more wizard testosterone I can handle in my house."

Remus laughed. "Well, you did agree to date me and Sirius both. But are you sure you want to marry just him?"

I hated rehashing the same arguments over and over. "Remus, please. I want our children to have the best advantages the wizarding world has to offer, and--"

"I'm not included because I'm not a damn pureblood," Remus finished, scowling. "Why can't I bind myself fully to you as well, Hermione? I'm Selene's mate."

"Yes," I retorted. "And that is a deeper bond than marriage. That will _never_ change, Remus. I'm already your wife in the hierarchy of the pack, why is this so damned important to you?"

"It's because I love you!" Remus practically shouted. "But I guess that's not enough for you...is it?"

He made to leave, but I tried to grab at him. "Remus, it's not like that--"

"Sure, it isn't," Remus snapped. "I need some air. Don't follow me."

🐺🐺🐺

He stormed out, and I left the Great Hall in tears. I didn't care where I went. I found myself going up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Password?" The fat lady asked.  
"Geraniums," I said.

The fat lady chuckled, "Go on in. You look like you need some."

"Thank you."

Remus was sitting on the main couch, nursing a glass of firewhiskey. "You do know that they never let the students drink in here, right?"

He turned to look at me, and wiped at his tears. "I told you not to follow me, Hermione."

"It's a shame I can't have any of that, I need a drink," I remarked, sitting next to him. "Can we please talk civilly? None of that shouting nonsense from earlier?"

Remus sighed. "Yes. I'm sorry, my mate. You're with me and Remus both, and yet I know that you love him more."

"Because I had his child before you? I'm not sure I follow," I said, confused. "I love you both. We changed things for the better. I showed you both my memories from before, and how Sirius was so brave in fighting off Voldemort so Lily and James could escape."

"He's still out there with his cult."  
"But at least Harry has parents."

"And you have me and Sirius. But do you also have Snape?" Remus asked.

Here it was: the real reason he was mad at me. I had a feeling this would come up. "Remus, he teaches here, and spies on that death cult from the inside as a clan leader. Dumbledore needed some eyes into their operation, and since none of you are volunteering for the job, it fell to a vampire Lord to do it. Why are you so jealous of him? I don't understand."

Remus cupped my face with his hand. "It's because some part of you will always love him, and I hate him for that. Vampires are our natural rivals, Hermione. They're dangerous, and it's heresy to befriend or love them."

"I'm not with him!"  
"I know that. But he's dangerous."

"And you are being immature by seeing something that is simply not there," I insisted. "I'm still going to marry Sirius. I need his name, his influence, and--"

"You sound like a Slytherin."

"You know what? I'm done talking about this, Remus," I decided. "I'm going to go down to the reunion ball, and have a good time. You can come or not, I really couldn't care less, honestly."

Remus made to get up. "Hermione, please stay. You know that I love you."

Tears filled my eyes. "I know you do, Remus, but it's not enough for you. You're my wolf's mate, we're bound more closely than a married couple, and yet it's not enough for you. Please stay, and think about things. When you are ready to apologize, I will be waiting, but until then, please don't bring up this topic again."

I turned on my heel, and left the common room. Sirius found me, and I explained the situation to him. He nodded, and held me close.

"Could you handle just being with him during the full moon?" He asked.

I wiped at my tears. "If I have to. But I was hoping that he still wouldn't bring up Severus. A part of me will always love him, but I am devoted to both of you, why can't he see that?"

Sirius kissed me softly. "He does, I'm sure, kitten. But Mooney is pretty possessive. He's scared that when we marry, he will lose you."

"That's ridiculous. I love him too," I asserted. "I'm carrying his child now."

"Yes, but he has to get over this on his own, alright?" Sirius said soothingly. "Now, come on, let's go join the rest of the reunion ball here."

I linked my arm through his, and we went into the Great Hall to the ball. Little did I know, but it would be the last night me, Remus, and Sirius would be together as a complete family unit...


	19. Chaos Erupts

Halfway through the renunion ball was when Greyback's pack arrived on the grounds of Hogwarts. The wards immediately began to go off, and Professor McGonagall called for order.

" _Sonorus_. Everyone _please_ remain calm!" McGonagall shouted over the noise of the Great Hall. "Everyone who cannot fight, the floo network is open to you. For those of you willing to stay and fight for our school, I welcome your help."

Sirius and Remus found me and Lily, and James was insisting on staying to fight. "...But I don't want to lose you, Jim! Please. Rose and I need you."

James kissed his wife. "Lily, please. I have Harry here, and you need to be there for Hermione. She's pregnant too."

Lily looked at me, and nodded her head, resigned. "Okay, I'll go with her. But only because I'm carrying a child."

James looked relieved. "Thank you, Lily. I know it's a lot to ask."

Remus took my hands in his. "Hermione, what I said earlier, I'm very sorry. If I live through this, I promise that I won't complain about you and Sirius again. I give my blessing, but I can't say the same for Mooney, he's much more possessive than I am."

I kissed him. "Selene doesn't exactly like this arrangement either, but feels it is necessary. Besides, both of you are in the pack, so there shouldn't be this animosity between all of us."

Remus nodded. "I love you, Hermione. You and our child."

"I love you too, Remus," I said softly. We shared a tender, loving kiss then, and Remus left the Great Hall.

Sirius turned to me, and kissed me with more passion. "I will keep him safe, I promise, kitten."

For some reason, losing Sirius felt more devastating to me, and as he was leaving, I rushed back into his arms. "Sirius please, please stay with me. I need you by my side. Orion needs you."

Sirius smiled softly. "What kind of Gryffindor would I be if I didn't stand by my best friend, kitten?"

"One who loves his wife and son," I cried. "Please Sirius. I love you so much."

Sirius was truly moved by my words. "You...you would really still marry me? You said you might not want to, even though you accepted my proposal."

I looked him straight in the eye as I said, "I am more determined than ever to marry you. Please, my love. Please stay with me."

"Alright," He decided. "I will remain behind to guard you and Lily both. I know that you can't shift into your wolf form while in your current state."

"Thank you, Sirius!"  
"Don't thank me yet."

Sirius went to tell Remus the news, and he escorted me and Lily through to Grimmauld Place, our home, via the floo network. I didn't know what would happen at Hogwarts, but at least one of my lovers was safe, that was the important thing, after all. I just prayed that Remus made it through the night safe, and sound...

🐺🐺🐺

Remus

He didn't like having to see Hermione and Lily leave, but it was necessary. He had wanted Sirius with him, but he had James with him, and they were more like brothers any way.

"The girls will be fine."  
"I hope you're right."

James grinned. "I am, Mooney, have faith."

"Whatever, Prongs."

They went outside, and it was chaos all around as werewolves ran amok killing and mauling several students, and guests. But then, Fenrir Greyback himself presented himself.

"Ah, the pup shows himself at last," Greyback taunted, blood dripping from his mouth. "It's nice ye came t' die for your bitch. It's about time I ripped out yer innards fer what you did to my mate Lola."

"Well, Selene is beyond your reach," Remus snarled. "So, let's settle this in the old way, Alpha. If I die, you get control of this portion of England. If you die, the pack leaves my family alone, and that includes my mate. But I guarantee that you will pay for biting her to begin with."

Greyback laughed. "You think I care about your bitch? Nah, I've got plenty. I just want to take you out for revenge. The way I hear it, the Vehemens have a stake in her, and well, if the Elders hear of that little...affair. My, my, she'll have more to worry about than little ole' me killing her an' her cubs."

Mooney burst forth, and shifted. Greyback did the same, and the two wolves fought tooth and claw for dominance over the clan. But both wolves ripped both of each other open, and the sound of them howling in pain was shrill and loud indeed.

The two wolves, the Alpha, and the beta wolf, turned back into their wizard selves, and just before Remus Lupin drew his last breath he whispered one word, "Hermione..."

🐺🐺🐺

The werewolves were chased out of Hogwarts, and James Potter, and a certain dour vampire clan Prince cleaned up the mess that was left over from the attacks.

The two school rivals looked at one another in the aftermath of it all, and decided then and there, to bury the hatchet at long last.

"Can you give Hermione this letter?" Severus asked James Potter. "It conveys my condolences, and asks her forgiveness for not being able to save Lupin."

The glasses wearing wizard nodded. "You really still love her, don't you?"

Severus nodded. "Yes. But I have time. I will wait for as long as she needs. Go to her, Potter, the news will be better coming from you."

James nodded. "Alright. But she should see you."

But the Vampire Lord shook his head. "No. I have a lot to clean up, politically. Not to mention, I still have my other duties to attend to."

"Oh. Well, thank you, Snape."  
"Sure. The hatchet is buried."  
"I guess so. Bye, Severus."  
"Goodbye, James."

The two rivals shook hands, and parted ways. The Marauder leader had the unfortunate task of telling his best friend's wolf mate that he was dead. He apparated away, and arrived at Grimmauld Place just as the moon was rising over the horizon...


	20. The Funeral

When James told me about Remus's death by Greyback's hands, Selene pushed to the fore, and I knew no more of that night. She could not shift, because of the pregnancy, but it was said that her howls were sad, and long. I woke up outside in the meager gardens outside in the small yard at Grimmauld Place.

I felt Selene's grief as if it were my own, and as James and Sirius took over the planning of Remus Lupin's funeral, I found that I could not move from my bed. My pregnancy symptoms were worse, and I refused to drink my anti-nauseaum potions, even though Severus sent them like clockwork.

It was the day of the funeral that James came to see me. He looked like he was barely sleeping, and his auror robes hung like a loose sheet on his body.

"Hermione," He said kindly. "You have to come down and see everyone. Remus's father John is here, and Lily wants to see you as well."

I wiped at my red rimmed eyes. "I don't want to do anything more than eat, drink, and breathe for my child with Remus. I have no wish to see his casket, or body. I know that his guts were torn from his body, and the blood was gruesome."

James took my hand in his. "But Greyback is dead as well. You have no Alpha any more. You are as free as can be, Hermione. Severus saw to it that the other werewolf clans will leave you alone."

I didn't know why, but the sound of Severus Snape falling from James Potter's mouth made me pay attention. " _How...chivalrous_ of him. If I wasn't pregnant now, I would happily ask him to drain me dry. What does he want?"

He pulled out a sealed envelope, and handed it to me. I looked at the dragon holding a thorny rose on the green wax seal, and tore it open. The letter read:

_Lioness,_

_I am very sorry to hear of the loss of your wolf mate, but he fought like a Gryffindor. I cannot expect you to place yourself under my direct protection, or even accept my love, but I hope to, at the bare minimum, have your affections as a friend. Hermione, I will work tirelessly to ensure that the werewolf, and vampire clans leave you and your family in peace. However, please know that my offer for you to be mine still stands._

_Yours Forever,_

_Severus S. Prince_   
_Vehemen Clan Prince_

I felt a lightness in my heart at Severus's kind words. Maybe, in time, when my children were old enough, I could take Severus up on his offer. But for now, I was content with just his friendship. I set the letter aside on my nightstand, and didn't think of it for a long time.

"He is still as devoted as ever to me," I said, my voice devoid of emotion. "So, I suppose that's something at least."

James smiled. "At least his letter made you smile. I don't think I will ever understand your friendship with Snape, but we buried the hatchet on Hogwarts after the battle."

I took his hand in mine. "Thank you, James. I'm so glad. I just don't want to face Remus's father, or have to explain to Orion that his step father died from another werewolf killing him violently. How bitterly ironic that it was the werewolf who bit him."

I began to tear up, and he patted my hand. "Hermione, don't. You have every reason to grieve, but you need to be strong today. I know Remus would want you to do that if you lost Sirius."

I nodded. "My baby will never know their _father_ , James. Oh, he or she will have a father, it's true, but Sirius is not the same. I lost my mate! A part of my very soul was ripped from me, James," I sobbed. "I love Sirius, but the bond isn't the same. Can't you understand that?"

The glasses wearing wizard hugged me, and that was how Sirius found me. He already was wearing his black suit for the funeral, and looked pale, and very tired, but he still looked very dashing, indeed.

"Aw, come here kitten," Sirius soothed, hugging me. "I love you too. But we really do have to go to the funeral."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "Why can't this just be a private thing? I want to grieve in private."

Sirius kissed my cheek. "And we will, babe. I promise you that, but for now, let's get you dressed and in the limo."

"I wish I could just apparate."

Sirius chuckled. "Me too. But let's get that kid out of you first before going on holiday, how about that?"

I smiled at that, but it felt forced. "That's a deal. Okay, let me get dressed first."

The guys left me alone, and I padded to my closet. I put on a sharp black suit, and put on solemn, but beautiful smoky makeup. I styled my hair, and slipped off my engagement ring. I dabbed at my eyes delicately, and looked at the simple pear diamond solitaire.

"Oh, Remus," I whispered aloud. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't see you at the end of the aisle. But I would like you to have it with you."

I carried it in my left hand, and went to the nursery. Orion was sleeping in his crib, and I leaned down and kissed his cheek. Sirius cleared his throat.

"I'm glad to see you visiting him," Sirius said, wrapping his arms around my waist. He kissed my temple, and I stroked my son's cheek. "He was missing you."

I smoothed back my son's soft black hair. "I know. I missed Ori too, but I couldn't be present for him. I'm not entirely sure if I can be now."

Sirius lifted my chin to look at him. "I will help you, love. I know that we can make it together. I loved Remus too, he was like my brother, especially with losing Regulus as I did to that damn cult of Voldemort's."

I sighed sadly. "I know. I wish I had known him, he sounded nice."

Sirius leaned down to press a kiss to our son's cheek. "Yeah, as nice as a Black can be to anyone not obsessed with pureblood supremacy. I'm sorry, I'm letting the school House rivalry speak for me there. I know you don't look down on Slytherins."

I laced my fingers through his. "No. Not all of them are evil, Sirius. I think I'm ready to go face the crowd now."

He kissed my forehead, and linked my arm through his. "Come on, babe. Let's go say goodbye to Remus together."

Selene growled, "Easy for you to say, he wasn't _your_ mate. But I will be back during the full moon. See you around then, Padfoot."

"Selene, I'm very sorry."

Selene murred sadly. "I know. But the Alpha is dead, and I am glad. Please leave me alone to my grief."

I came back to my awareness, and we were already pulling up to the cemetery, so I must have been Selene the entire time without shifting into my wolf form.

The funeral assembly at the gravesite was less than I expected. Only Lily and James arrived from the Marauders, of course. Ron and Harry, who were very sad, but holding hands, and looking cute as a couple.

The Malfoys stood off to the side, and Draco greeted me with a polite kiss on the hand. "I am truly sorry for your loss, Granger. Professor Lupin will be greatly missed."

I nodded. "Thank you, Draco."

His parents greeted me, and I shared a cheek kiss with Narcissa. Other pureblood groups arrived, and I knew it was only because Sirius and the Malfoys were present that they bothered. On the fringes of the cemetery itself, was the wizarding press. They weren't allowed anywhere near the actual service, but they were recording every moment of what they could archive.

I did my duty and greeted Remus's colleagues, but only Professor McGonagall seemed to care enough to hug me. I hugged her as much as my big belly would allow, and we all took our seats. The Malfoys sat the closest to me and Sirius since Narcissa was Sirius's cousin, but everyone else sat away from us at a polite distance. John Lupin, Remus's father, sat near to us as well underneath the makeshift canopy above us.

The pastor was a wizard, and seemed to be a kindly sort of man with a ring of gray hair, and mud brown eyes. Remus's chestnut coffin was levitated to the grave hole, and placed on the runners. I saw that Remus's grave marker was a lovely gray granite slab with his birth and death dates engraved there, underneath his name. But I had put on the marker: Loving Husband, Father, and Marauder. Always in our hearts and minds, forever.

Of course, I was never technically Remus's wife, but he was that for me. Who needed the piece of paper, honestly? I certainly had no need for it, honestly. I watched all of the ceremony with a sort of detached air, and I could feel the wetness on my cheeks, but I didn't know if it was from my tears, or the drizzling rain above my head.

Sirius whispered in my ear, "Do you want to say some things about Remus, kitten? I will understand if you can't."

"Yes, I will speak."

I moved to get up, but I stumbled. He grabbed me, and Draco rushed in to steady me as well. I went up to the podium, and looked at Remus's coffin. I took off my engagement ring, and opened the casket.

Remus was cleaned up, and looked pale, and sickly. I kissed his lips one last time, and almost gagged on the smell of formaldehyde coming from him.

"Goodbye, Mooney, my love," I whispered to him, and put my engagement ring on him. It could only fit his pinky, of course, but I knew it belonged with him.

I shut the casket, and turned to the crowd, wiping my eyes.

"Sonorous," I cast with my wand. "Remus and I had a complex, but very loving relationship, and even though he won't see our new baby, I know that he will always look after us all in spirit. I have just returned my engagement ring to him, and I hope it gives him solace in the next life. They say that my husband died a hero at Greyback's hands, and he did, but I can only try to move on forward as I try to live for him, and for our child. Thank you."

I sat back down, and Sirius helped me to my seat. Other people went up to speak for Remus, but I felt numb to it all. Inside though, I was screaming at the unfairness of it all. Remus couldn't be dead! He just couldn't be!

Then it became all the more real for me once his coffin began being lowered into the ground. I began to sob then, and everyone noticed then and there just how much this was torturing me inside. I didn't even remember being escorted back to the limo, but I must have been stupified, because I woke up hours later in my bed at home in Grimmauld Place....


	21. Remus's Legacy

I laid back exhausted after giving birth in St Mungos. A son, a little boy, Remus would have loved that. I decided to name him Teddy Lupin, and on the birth certificate I listed my son as having his father's surname, even though I was never technically Remus's wife.

Sirius was the first one to see the new baby. "Hey you. How is my kitten?"

I chuckled, and let Sirius hold his soon to be stepson. "Good Lord, he sure looks like him. Is his dad's furry problem passed down to him?"

"No, he's fine," I assured him. "He would have to be bitten by a werewolf to have lycanthropy passed down to him. I'm sure Orion will be happy to have a new brother. I did threaten to give him a sister if he didn't shape up recently."

Sirius grinned. "Yikes. You're a ruthless one sometimes, babe. But I love you."

I felt my heart lighten at that. "I love you too, Sirius. Selene hasn't spoken to me, or through me, but I know that she is anxious to shift with the next full moon."

Sirius kissed my sweaty forehead. "I know. I'll join you as Padfoot if you like. I know he's just a dog, but it might be fun to share that with you."

I cupped his cheek, and kissed him softly. "I would like that very much. I love you, Sirius."

"And I love you, kitten," He said, kissing me. "So very much. I can't wait for you to be mine officially."

"Likewise," I agreed. "But let's get back to Grimmauld Place before we plan the rest of our wedding."

He nuzzled my neck playfully. "Agreed. I'll leave you two to it, and bring in Orion when you're ready."

I soon had Teddy fed, and the nurses took care of him from there. Sirius brought in Orion, and I explained to my other son about having a new younger brother. He seemed overjoyed by that, and soon, me and Sirius were left alone.

We simply spent the rest of that first night cuddling, and lazily kissing before sleep finally claimed us both.

Over the next few weeks, I convalesced in bed, and Order members, and my friends visited me. Narcissa lavished me with a ton of baby gifts, and we got along as long lost sisters. If I had not been marrying her cousin, I might have found her behavior a bit strange. But as it was, I welcomed her openly. Lucius was cordial to me, and hugged me. Draco was polite to me, but still found it odd that I would soon be joining the family in short order.

Three months ticked by off the clock, and Narcissa complied with my request to not have the wedding at Malfoy Manor. We decided on a church that was appropriately grand for a Black wedding, but which would be enough to host all of the remaining Black family members, and any other pureblood family that deigned to show up out of morbid curiosity.

The night before the wedding, the full moon was up, and per tradition, I drank my wolfsbane potion, and Padfoot and I went off into the night to roam and mate for one last night of freedom as single people, instead of having parties to commemorate this milestone in our lives....


	22. Full Moon Love Pt. 2

The full moon hit me with her pure, loving rays of light. I shifted into my wolf form, and Sirius shifted into Padfoot. We ran outside, and hunted on the grounds of Hogwarts, rather than Grimmauld Place. The muggles would have had a field day with the presence of a gray and white wolf, and black Irish Wolfhound loping about together in the city of London.

Since we were going to be married there the next day any way, we thought it best to spend our last night of 'freedom,' together, rather than throw two separate, frivolous parties to celebrate this. Selene was happy to be out and about as well, since she had been mourning her mate Mooney so keenly.

The fall leaves were out, and Padfoot chased me through them, barking happily, and I pushed him into Hagrid's neat piles of leaves that he raked so carefully.

" _Oh, that's it, Missy!"_ He laughed. " _You're in for it now!"_

I laughed. " _Not unless you catch me first, dog. You have to prove your worthiness first."_

I took off running, revelling in the power of my strong four legs as they ran into the Forbidden Forest. Padfoot chased me, and I stealthily circled him like a fox, and got the drop on him as he tried to look for me. I let him continue down the forest path a ways, and then leaped on him, biting his shoulder affectionately.

Padfoot barked as we wrestled for dominance. Finally, he pinned me down, and I would have moaned in pleasure if I had been in my human form as he mounted me from behind, and mated with me. Our coupling was wild, and untamed as we both liked it in our animal forms.

We finished up, and went to the shrieking shack through the hidden passage underneath the whomping willow. We shifted back, and I noticed that I had a rather sizable bite mark where Padfoot bit me.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry," Sirius apologized. " _Solem selentaur_ ," He cast with his wand. My bite mark healed up, leaving only a faint scar.

"Where did you learn that spell?" I asked, wiping up the dried blood that welled up from the wound.

"I read it in the Restricted Section of the library," Sirius said casually. "I didn't get into that dark crap, but it was great to learn the spells to counter curses and jinxes."

"Oh, I did too," I admitted, yawning. "Some of those books were quite scary, and weren't meant to be touched, being cursed themselves. But about the bite, it's alright, Sirius, you didn't hurt me. Our animal selves were mating, it was natural."

Sirius sighed. "I know it is, and it's one of the reasons I love you. Not every woman would understand that part of my life. It's almost like having lycanthropy myself in a way. Hell, I've even shifted for some witches, and they thought my animagus ability was way too weird."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I like Padfoot fine, he's sweet. But you know that I prefer you far more."

A wicked gleam flashed in his silvery gray eyes. "Is that so, kitten? Well, lay back on this bed, and I can change prefer to love, shall we?"

I laughed, laying down. He crawled up my legs, parting them with his knee. He kissed up my inner thighs, and he began to lick around my outer lips, while teasing my clit with his thumb.

"Sirius...Mmm....Yes..."  
"Shh, kitten. There is much more."

He began to lick up and down my entrance, and teasing my clit with his teeth. "Mmm, part Selene and you, delicious..." He purred, growling lightly. He looked to be on the verge of shifting again, but he exercised great control in not doing it.

He inserted two fingers, stretching me deliciously as he thrust them in and out me, as he began to suckle each of my nipples in turn, making them rock hard with need. He licked down my body as I shuddered from his touch. When he finally replaced his tongue with his fingers at my entrance, that was when I felt myself orgasm.

Sirius licked the juices off of his fingers, eying me wickedly all the while. He then stroked himself to peak readiness, and slowly, torturously, entered me. I wrapped my legs around him as we kissed feverishly, our movements slow, and unhurried.

I met him thrust for thrust as our bodies fell into a perfect symphony of love and lust in one. I felt my grief of losing my other lover heal in Sirius's arms. I would never stop loving Remus, of course, but as I felt myself bond with Sirius, I felt that I could move on, and that was worth it all in the end.

After we laid back on the bed, exhausted and sweaty from our earlier antics, Sirius held my hand, and kissed it. "Well, I think we fulfilled that part of our marriage, don't you think?"

I kissed him lightly, smiling, happier than I had been in a long time. "I think so too. Thank you, for doing this with me, it mattered more than you know. I feel cleansed of my grief."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. Remus was like my brother, and I'll always love the guy. But I do see what you mean. We have Ori and Ted, and any little ones we make after that will have a great family that will love them no matter what."

"Agreed," I yawned. "Now, let's get some sleep, we're going to need it."

"I love you, kitten."  
"You too, Pads."

We lazily kissed, and snuggled until we both fell asleep in each other's arms on that last night of freedom for us both. I was going to marry the wizard I loved...officially, any way, because in truth, the true ceremony was tonight, and we wouldn't have had it any other way...


	23. The Wedding

I chose a simple white silk gown with spaghetti straps, and a see through cloak that went over it that formed the train. I put my hair up in a simple up do, and Lily helped with my makeup and putting the rhinestone pins in my hair.

When she was done, she clapped her hands, and said happily, "You look great! Sirius won't know what hit him when he sees you wearing this."

I turned to look at my gown, and was so happy with the results: it was elegant without drawing too much attention to myself. I had had my true wedding the night before, this was only the public ceremony of it, after all.

  
Lily helped me with my bouquet of blue peonies and red carnations. Again, simplicity, while being elegant. The one thing I regretted about this ceremony was that I wanted to be marrying Remus as well, to hell with tradition on that front.

The ceremony took place by the Black Lake, and several pureblood families showed up to witness the Black heir finally get married. They didn't like my low birth, but neither me nor Sirius cared about that. It was our wedding, and that was all there was to it.

Harry and Ron smiled encouragingly at me, and held hands. James Potter stood by Sirius's side as his Best Man, wearing identical black tuxedos. For once, both Best Man, and groom had tamed dark hair. Professor McGonagall was wearing formal green witch's robes for the occasion.

She smiled at us, and said, "Clasp hands, if you would, and we can begin."

We did, and Professor McGonagall produced a gold and white woven cord. "Welcome to everyone," She addressed the assembled crowd. "We have come here to bear witnesses to this witch and wizard wishing to bind themselves to one another for life. If there is anyone here who can give just cause as to why this union is not to be, speak now, or forever hold your tongue."

A few family members from the Black side wanted to speak, but they didn't. After the space of four minutes, Professor McGonagall continued, "This cord represents your love, and your devotion to your spouse, and partner in life. Sirius Orion Black, will you love, honor, protect, and stay true to your witch in good times and bad. Through sickness and health, for richer or poorer, til' death do you part?"

Sirius said without hesitation, "I will."

Professor McGonagall turned to me, and said more kindly, "Hermione Jean Granger. Will you love, stay true to your wizard, and honor him in all that you do, for richer or poorer, through sickness and health, til' death do you part?"

I stared into Sirius's eyes, and said happily, "I will."

Professor McGonagall tied the cords around our arms, and James Potter handed her the rings. She placed my rings on me, saying, "Will you wear these rings as a sign of your devotion to your spouse and partner from this day forward?"

"I will," I said. The bridal set glowed a bright white as the magic sealed itself to me; so long as the marriage was true, the rings would never be able to be removed.

She picked up Sirius's ring, and asked, "Will you wear this ring as a sign of your devotion to your witch from this day forth?"

"I will," Sirius said. The magic sealed itself to his finger, and Professor McGonagall untied the marital cord from around our arms.

"Now, you may kiss your bride," Professor McGonagall announced.

Sirius turned to me, and he gently cradled my face as he kissed me softly, lovingly. I kissed him back, and we briefly snogged in front of everyone. He winked at me, and kissed my hands. We were then presented as husband and wife, and the crowd clapped for joy.

The receiving line was long, indeed, and we received everyone's well wishes. When the line thinned for Harry and Ron, they both hugged me, and Harry teared up.

"That was...wow," Harry congratulated, "It was such a lovely ceremony. I almost want to beg McGonagall to marry us next."

I giggled. "Well, you could always let a muggle court do it, it's more accepted there."

Ron chuckled, "Yeah, but if we did, do you wanna come?"

"I'll look for your owl," I promised. "Just send us an invite. Hopefully, not on our honeymoon."

Sirius wrapped his arm around my waist, kissing my cheek. "Heck no, kitten. And if you did, I'm trashing your bed as Padfoot after rolling around in the mud."

The couple laughed, and James and Sirius talked, and laughed for a bit. Lily hugged me, and said, "I'm so happy for you, girl! My son was right, it was a very beautiful ceremony. It's a shame I won't get grandkids from him, but if he's happy with Ron, I'm okay with that. We'll just have to have the kids, you and I."

"That's very true," I agreed. "I really wanted to stand up there with Remus. But I love Sirius deeply, and he would have wanted me to be happy."

Lily handed me her handkerchief, fighting the urge to go into mom mode, and wipe my tears for me. I dabbed at my eyes delicately. "Of course, he would. But you have Teddy, and he's a great kid. Orion too," Lily assured me. "You have a lovely family."

"You too, Lily, you too."

"Good, then go have a great reception, and dance with your hubby," Lily encouraged.

I found Sirius, and we had our first dance together. After the dance, I tossed my bouquet, and Luna Lovegood caught it. She eyed Draco Malfoy meaningfully, and he grinned back.

Ron and Harry smiled at each other, and I knew that we would have more weddings to attend in the future. But at this moment in time, I enjoyed my wedding with Sirius and we had a wonderful time.

Later, after putting Orion and Teddy to bed, we retired to our room to make love. After we made love, we enjoyed our last day before our honeymoon in Hawaii. We would have more weddings to attend, and later on our kids would be going to school. But we would enjoy each other in the mean time, and take life as it comes, and savor it to the fullest...


	24. Endings

Within five years, Ron and Harry got married, and became Mr and Mr Potter. Luna Lovegood became Mrs Malfoy. Other friends got married, and Lily and me renewed our vows with our own husbands.

I had two more children. One was a daughter, which we named Rebecca, and the other was a son we named Colin. In time, all of our kids attended Hogwarts. Orion was sorted into Gryffindor, Teddy as well. Colin was sorted into Slytherin, and Becca was sorted into Ravenclaw.

I eventually became a Charms Mistress, and took over for Professor Flitwick when he retired. Between all of my kids, my family expanded to ten grandchildren, six great grandchildren.

I now lay in my bed as I am finishing these memoirs. Today would have been my wedding anniversary with Sirius, but he died a year ago, because of a run in with a deatheater he was trying to bring to justice as an auror. Suffering through losing Sirius was hard, but I was comforted by the fact that he was with Remus now. I love you, my darlings, be safe...

🐺🐺🐺

The memoir book tumbled to the floor of the elderly witch's floor as her breathing became shallow, and ceased altogether. She saw the two wizards she loved most in this world come to her.

"It's time, kitten," Sirius said softly. "It's the full moon now, and we need to hunt."

Hermione got out of bed, and she was young, and beautiful again, dressed in her wedding dress. Remus was there. She looked down at her wasted, aged body, and watched as her children cried over her dead body.

"You're right, guys," Hermione agreed. "Our kids will be fine."

Remus kissed her. "Teddy will be fine, my mate. I'm looking forward to being with you again."

The witch and her two wizards left, and walked into the light where they were together forever, and in love in the land that resides beyond the realm beyond this plane of existence we call life...

The End


End file.
